<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bondmates-Their Ever After (Bondmates 2) by OnBrokenWings90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037700">Bondmates-Their Ever After (Bondmates 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90'>OnBrokenWings90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Harems, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bond, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sequel, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prequel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The long train on my dress trails behind me as I look toward the men who had changed my entire life. I had gone from someone who had thought they would be alone their entire life to someone surrounded by men that loved her. My breath hitches and tears well in my eyes as I try to not let them fall. A strong hand on my arm tightens as my adoptive father, the Archangel Michael, escorts me down the aisle to my Bondmates that hold a piece of my Soul within theirs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Michael smiles at me with a mixture of familial love and pride as he keeps me from tripping over my own feet. Hellfire flies dance in the rose scented air around us casting their warm light on the people, Celestial, Demon, and Humans that have come to join us for this day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I look to each one of my mates to see the varying degree of emotions flitting across their faces. Adoration, love, longing, possessiveness, pride, words can not describe their emotions so simply as they watch me walk down the aisle towards them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Diavolo's golden eyes dance in amusement and happiness. Lucifer's face shows a deep pride while Mammon's face flushes red as he looks at me like I am a prize that he has won when I think I am the winner.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Levi tries not to cover his face as embarrassment has him blushing red. Satan looks a mixture of amused and slightly bored but I can see the possessiveness shining in his gaze.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Asmo blows me a kiss before giving a slight catcall that has some of our friends laughing as I bite my lip to keep my giggle inside. But that giggle breaks free as Beel's stomach growls and Belphie let's out a yawn at the same time. They both give a sheepish grin and my shoulders shake at their expression. I look to Solomon as he gives me a wink while Simeon smiles his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They weren't perfect but neither was I. We all balanced each other out and lifted each other up. I was theirs and they were mine. Small flutters break out in my slightly swelling abdomen reminding me that in half a year proof of our ties would be joining us in the forms of three little girls and two boys. Our babies, our future.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As I reach the end of the aisle I look up at the man proceeding over our wedding. Archangel Raphael smiles before he begins to speak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.......... </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Four weeks </em> <em>earlier....</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>(Welcome to book 2 of Bondmates! If you haven't read the first one make sure to do so before reading this one! I'll be introducing some new characters in this story, a couple that were slightly introduced during the first book will be making a reappearance)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">Hana</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Seriously Cyn!" </em>I look over my shoulder at the smug smile on my best friends face as she holds up two different style wedding dresses for me to try on. <em>Fuck </em><em>me...</em>Luckily neither is in white because I'm far from virginal. Actually this might be considered a shotgun wedding considering I was pregnant.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I had tried to convince the guys to wait until after the babies were born to get married. But <em>nope, </em>they wanted to do it before. Cyn thinks they just want to get it out there that I was completely theirs even though their marks were branded into my chest. Even if no one saw the mark I was sure the whole Devildom knew that I belonged to them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes, seriously</em><em>. Get your little ass over here and put these </em><em>on." </em>I snort, I may be short but <em>little ass </em>does not accurately describe my booty. I look at Cyn's six foot tall lithe form and sigh. I may be strictly dickly but even I can admit when a woman was drop dead gorgeous and there were three of her. Triplet sisters ran Majolish and all three of them were signed up as my bridesmaids. Cynthia or Cyn was the first owner that I had met when Lucifer had brought me here and we had been close ever since. Her sisters, who I met later, were carbon copies of her and they were descendants of the Fates. Females in their blood line were always born in threes and were always identical. The sisters didn't have the powers to read Fates Loom but they were powerful in their own rite. Alithea, Cynthia, and Galathea were my only female friends so far in the Devildom. Being mated to the new Demon King, The Seven Demon Lords, Sorcerer Solomon and Angel Simeon hadn't brought me much for female friends and I wasn't the type to put up with catty bitches who were angry they didn't get to rub on <em>my </em>mates. It was a new experience for me, having female friends, actually this was sad but having friends in general was a new thing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hana!" </em>Three small voices chorus.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Oomph!" </em>I am tackled by three little girls that appeared to be around four years old. Cyna, Gyna, and Kyna are Alithea's daughters and like their mothers have become particularly attached to me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Auntie Hana do we get to be flower girls in your wedding</em><em>?" </em>All three of them chorus together.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes, you little monsters, you get to be flower girls. Aunt Cyn is helping me find a wedding dress." </em>They all giggle at being called little monsters. They were adorable little shits with rings of silvery blonde hair that was cut into chin length bobs and the cutest fox ears perched on their heads and silvery tails. They were little shits but adorable little shits. Their father Kai was a kitsune that served under Diavolo as a castle guard.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Go play with Auntie Gala until your momma comes back." </em>All three of them pout as Cyn pushes them towards the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Nooo</em><em>! We wanna play with Auntie Hana!" </em>They yell before all three of them completely transform into baby foxes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The first time I had seen them do that I thought I was hallucinating and had finally lost my shit. It had been during the celebrations after our win against the Old King. Ali had brought the three girls and they had a fit when she tried to take them home so they transformed. You would think after being in the Devildom for as long as I have that it wouldn't phase me but <em>nope</em>. Everyone had laughed at me as I gawked at the three baby foxes they had turned into. After that Alithea introduced me to Kai who I had briefly met before. He had explained he was a Kitsune, a nine tailed fox spirit. He was born in Japan and had originally been a shrine Guardian but had lost his home when his shrine had been forgotten and torn down as humans moved into a more modern age. He wondered years until he met Alithea his bondmate. Since then he has worked for Diavolo and became a trusted guard of the castle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But this isn't Cyn's first rodeo with her rowdy nieces and she casts a barrier around them and floats the three out of the room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I can't wait until your babies are old enough to occupy those three hellions." </em>I shudder in mock horror. I had a feeling my kids were going to be little hellions themselves.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"The thought is already giving me nightmares." </em>I tell her and she snickers at me before holding out the dresses again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Now strip! Unless you want me to call one of your mates here."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yeah, because that would help. </em><em>Diavolo</em><em> and Lucifer are busy. Mammon would bitch, Levi is watching a new anime series, Satan or </em><em>Asmo</em><em> would take advantage of the fact I was naked and fuck me in the dressing room</em><em>. </em><em>Beel</em><em> would attempt to eat one of the </em><em>dresses while </em><em>Belphie</em><em> would curl up in the pile of dresses and go to sleep</em><em>. Solomon would tell you to magic a dress on me and Simeon is in the Celestial Realm clearing my visit with the higher ups. Plus since when have I actually listened to them? I'm not the best at following orders." </em>She shakes her head in agreement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I think the only ones who would try to actually make you do anything are King </em>
    <em>Diavolo</em>
    <em> and Lord Lucifer maybe even Lord Satan." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Diavolo</em><em> and Lucifer said not to call them by their titles, you're my best friend. According to Lucifer I wouldn't listen to him even if my life depended on it. But yeah those three have a tendency of trying to get me to do things I would rather not." </em>Well Diavolo didn't tell me what to do, more like he coerced me into doing something with his gorgeous ass smile and pleading gold eyes. Lucifer and Satan on the other hand could be a demanding jackasses who expected me to do what they wanted. That tended to get us into some lovely fights followed by some hot makeup sex. I loved them but that didn't mean I didn't want to shove my foot up their gorgeous asses every once in awhile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I shuck off my clothing and slip on the first dress with Cyn's help. It's a pretty dress but on me it is just <em>meh</em><em>. </em>Being as short as I am has some severe disadvantages when it came to certain dresses. High heels weren't my friends and tended to trip me every chance they got so they wouldn't be of much help. I take it off before slipping the second on, also <em>meh </em>but better. The front door jingles and I hear Alithea come in cursing under her breath about jackass customers. Good thing the only people in the store are Cyn and I with Gala and the kids in the back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ali! Can you bring me more dresses?" </em>Cyn calls out towards her sisters.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Eee</em><em>! Is our baby girl here?" </em>Alithea's tone goes from pissed off to excited. I roll my eyes but laugh. I'm not sure why the sisters are so attached to me but it was evident by how they acted everytime they saw me. It was nice having friends. Alithea, like her daughters, tackles me when she sees me. She rubs her head on mine like I'm a puppy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ali! If you don't stop rubbing on me I'm telling Kai you're cheating on him!" </em>She laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But you're so cute, he'll forgive me. You smell like my daughter's did they attack you again?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yup, just like you." </em>Like mother, like daughters. She was the only sister that liked to pet my head like a puppy. It probably had something to do with her bondmate being able to change into a fox like her daughters. Alithea and Satan didn't get along because of her obvious preference to canines and his obsession with cats. It was pretty funny watching him bristle like an angry cat when Ali got too close to me like now. She probably did it on purpose though just to get on his nerves.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you sure we can't adopt you? I wouldn't mind having another sister." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You know because we look alike and all." </em>They were all tall with straight silvery hair and dark skin and me short as hell with long curly black hair and a light tan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Come on Ali</em><em>. Let's finish dressing our doll up."  </em>I groan and the two laugh. Sadists, the both of them. Since becoming their friend they had thoroughly enjoyed playing dress up on me. The triplets were attempting to get me to model for them with Mammon and Asmo who were their two poster boys. I politely declined but they were still adamant about wanting me to model. <em>Nah...I will pass. </em>I hated having my picture taken. I already knew my picture was going to be taken at the wedding and I was dreading it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>What feels like a hundred dresses later I stand gawking into the mirror at the dress they have squeezed me in to.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Cyn, Ali, you two are amazing, I could kiss you both right now."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I thought you only kissed girls when you were drunk."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"One I wasn't drunk. Two you know that wasn't a girl, it was </em>
    <em>Asmo</em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>During one of the celebrations following the old kings downfall Asmodeus had gotten drunk and decided to dress in women's clothing. Asmo being Asmo had looked amazing in women's clothing and one thing led to another and I had wound up on his lap while he was still dressed as a woman with my tongue down his throat. A picture was taken and it went viral on Devilgram. The headline had read <em>New Queen has steamy love affair with mysterious woman! </em>Mysterious woman my left ass cheek. Everyone knew it was Asmo but the post had spread.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I know, that was hilarious though</em>
    <em>. Did you find out who took the picture?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"One of </em><em>Asmo's</em><em> ex-boy toys</em><em>. </em><em>Asmo</em><em> was pissed and put a curse on him. The dumbass won't be able to use his dick for awhile." </em>Both sisters crack up as they each pull pieces of fabric along the dress where they will have to do some modifications.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The dress reminds me of something from a medieval gothic fairytale. The dress is black and gold with a corset style top that laced up the front and back. The skirts billowed out with a train in the back. I didn't think it would work when I saw it but I was in love with it. It would have to be shortened slightly so I would bust my ass going down the aisle but I think I had found my dress. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We start talking hairstyles and accessories after that and they wrote down my preferences.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What's your plans after this?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I am meeting my obstetrician for my first appointment."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Oooo</em>
    <em>! Are the guys going?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You know they wouldn't miss it." </em>It was still hard for me to believe that I was pregnant. And not with just one baby, no my mates never did anything half-assed, they knocked me up with five. I was pretty sure I was going to be a five foot one beach ball by the end of my pregnancy. I would have to get together later with Alithea to ask her about her pregnancy. Granted she had three babies and not five but she could give me some mommy-to-be pointers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thinking about mother's makes my heart wrench slightly. I only had a small memory, well it wasn't even my memory, but Lilith's of my own mother. I wish I would have gotten the chance to know her. My father had already been killed by the time Lilith had met my mother Leahya. But my mother had said that his name had been Eryn. I had taken on both of their names. I was named Hana and from what Michael had said the name came from an angelic symbol that meant the one to bring peace. I had a generic last name but that would change after I got married.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>All of us had gotten into a debate about my last name and who's I would take. The Brothers had the last name Morningstar. Diavolo immediately said that he did not want his last name and would be willing to take on another himself. I think because it was another reminded of his father and he said he did not want that name to be associated with our children. After a long debate we agreed to make our own last name. One that would signify our new lives.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The only problem was is that we were getting married in two weeks and still hadn't come up with one. It was another thing to add onto our growing list of things to do.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I hug both of the sisters before leaving Majolish to phase back to the castle where the others would meet me before going to the ultrasound. I had a feeling things were going to be interesting.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 2</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Simeon</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Currently in the Celestial Realm)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Simeon!" </em>Long straight black hair streams behind a small angel as she throws herself into my arms. A radiant smile stretches over a small cherub face as I spin the little girl around. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Cali! Where is Archangel Michael?" </em>I let the giggling little girl go. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm to escort you to the Garden of Life! Archangel Michael asked me himself!" </em>She puffs up with pride. Calliope or Cali is my younger sister, though many many many years younger. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Do I get to meet Hana!? I can't wait! Will I have a niece or nephew and can I come to the wedding? I wanna come! I could be a flower girl! I'm really good at making the flowers grow in the gardens." </em>She barely takes a breath between words as she flies in loops in front of me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hold still little butterfly you're making me dizzy. Yes, you will get to meet Hana at the wedding</em>
    <em>. If you want to be a flower girl though you will have to ask Hana, one of her friends triplets are being flower girls but I'm sure she won't mind another." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Can we call her? We have time now! Archangel Michael said we had half an hour." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Can you sit still long enough?" </em>Cali, like most children was always on the move. Her small wings moving behind her reminding me of a hummingbird as they beat with excitement. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Mmhhmmmmm</em><em>!" </em>She nods her head enthusiastically. I pull out my D.D.D. and her eyes widen. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ooh! That looks like our C.Ds!" </em>She pulls out her celestial communication device which was essentially the same thing as a D.D.D.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yeah, except for a few differences, they're the same." </em>I pull up Hana's number and video call her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Sim! Are you </em><em>gonna be back in time for the ultrasound?" </em>Hana's face is flushed and her hair is dripping wet. She must have just gotten out of the shower. We were all going to the babies first ultrasound this evening. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah</em>
    <em>. Are you dressed? I have </em>
    <em>someone</em>
    <em> here that wants to talk to you."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yep my hair is just still wet. Who wants to talk?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"My youngest sister </em>
    <em>Calliope."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Oh...I didn't know you had a sister." </em>Her face falls slightly. I don't remember if I had ever spoken of my other siblings. All of us know so much about her life but we never spoke on ours much. Living so long could have its disadvantages. We become bored with our own lives so when we found something new, we engrossed our fully in it. But then again everything with Hana had moved so fast none of us barely had time to sit and talk about the lives that we had outside of our Bond group. I would fix that as soon as possible. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes</em><em>. You'll get to meet everyone soon</em><em>. When we get married your family will grow larger than you ever thought it would." </em>Hana brightens significantly. She had always wanted a family, something that was so simple for others had always been outside her reach. I look at Cali and she is doing the <em>give me give me </em>movements with her hands but I crook my finger so we can both me on screen. I want to see Hana's reactions. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Caliope's face brightens along with Hana's when they see each other on screen. Cali looked like a miniature female version of me with the same dark hair and eye color. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cali raises her hand and waves into the camera. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Can I be a flower girl?" </em>Cali blurts out and Hana laughs. I shake my head at her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You'll have to come down with Simeon for a dress fitting if you want to be a flower girl. Of course that is up to your parents." </em>Hana had spoken briefly to my mother though they hadn't met yet in person. I knew my mother and father were both excited to meet Hana but my mother didn't travel out of the Celestial Realm often. Some Celestials are affected by the impurities in the Human and Demon Realm greater than others and she was one of them. She was alright for a few hours but had to take medication to cleanse the impurities from her body. Cali and I were lucky to not have the same issue. That was another reason why Hana was planning to make a trip here soon but the trip had to be coordinated. There were still people in both realms that weren't happy with the peace treaties between the Celestial and Demon Realms. Hana was more than capable of protecting herself but she was also pregnant and with pregnancy magic fluctuated as the fetus' formed. We wouldn't risk any of their safeties. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yeah!! I love you! You're gonna be the best sister ever!" </em>Cali squeals in delight her excitement making her wings beat faster as she fluttered around in circles. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Simeon, I'll see you in a few hours</em>
    <em>. Mammon and Levi are waiting for me. Tell my dad I said hi." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'll relay your message to Archangel Michael. I love you</em>
    <em>. I'll see you soon." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Love you too. Bye Cali! Have Simeon give you my number so you can call me later." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ok! Bye big sister!" </em>Hana hangs up the phone. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Eeeee</em>
    <em>! I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Momma!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"After my meeting we will go tell Mother. She will have my wings if I don't come visit her."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yep! She already said so this morning!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Hana</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Smiling I hang up the phone before opening our bedroom door and almost run right into Mammon. He grabs me around the waist to keep me from falling back. I wrap my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hmm? What's got ya in a good mood?" </em>Mammon drawls. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Simeon's little sister </em><em>Caliope</em><em> called to ask if she could be a flower girl. I guess I have four now." </em>I laugh. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I forgot Simeon had a sister. She was born after we Fell." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I've been wondering. Can you explain to me about how y'all are born?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Well..." </em>Mammon scratches his head. <em>"I'm probably not the best to explain but I can try. The Creator, our Father, is the one who molded our Souls. Some of us are born to Angelic families, while others, mostly the Archangels were born from flesh molded by the Creator. Lucifer used to be an Archangel and we were molded to be his siblings, though none of us qualified as being an Archangel though. </em><em>Beel</em><em> and </em><em>Belphie</em><em> were born together from the same thought and you already know how Satan was born. None of us are actually blood related but our Souls are tied together in a family bond." </em>I was still slightly confused but his explanation wasn't terrible. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh. So none of you have blood relatives?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We do now." </em>Mammon says as he looks down at my belly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I guess you do." </em>I smile taking Mammon's hand as we go get Levi. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>............</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After eating lunch I fly to to meet Simeon. Simeon walks through the portal from the Celestial Realm and I fling myself into his arms. He spins me around and gives me a light kiss before the portal lights up again and a small girl steps through with eyes wide as she looks around before a large male walks in behind her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"My mother sent Cali with me and Cali in turn drug my father along." </em>My eyes grow wide as I look at the tall man. I had talked to Simeon's mother Celeste a couple of times but had yet to speak with his father. I could tell at a glance that Simeon and Cali both took after their mother in looks though they got their coloring from him. He appeared to be in his late thirties with silver hair tied back at the based of his neck. He was built more muscular than Simeon and taller with black lettering tracing up and down the lengths of his arms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm </em><em>Sameon</em><em>. It's wonderful to finally meet you Hana. I've heard a great deal about you from Simeon and Archangel Michael. Your adoptive father is very smitten with you." </em>He holds out his hand to shake mine but surprises me when he pulls me into a hug.  Cali is fluttering around at her fathers side looking very impatient for her turn. She flings her arms around my neck as she still hovers in mid-air. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy to be here! </em><em>I'</em><em>ve</em><em> been begging momma for months to let me come for a visit as soon as I learned about your Bond with big bro!"</em> She chirps sounding very much like a bird as she flutters about. The little girl looks like an acrobat as she does cartwheels in mid air. Just watching her is making me dizzy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sameon pulls a small box from his wallet and hands it to me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Celeste sent this for you. She said she would love if you wore it." </em>Opening the box I see a bracelet that held several stones on it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The stones are amethyst, moonstone, agate, </em>
    <em>unakite</em>
    <em>, black onyx, rose quartz, and aquamarine. Celeste is a midwife and says the stones help with pregnancy and childbirth. Celestials and Demons are more linked to the elements and energies than humans are so the stones will help." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'll have to thank her. I'll be honest and say I don't know the first thing about stones and magical properties but I love to learn new things so I will have to look them up." </em>I would be sure to look all the gemstones up later. I slip the bracelet onto my wrist and admire the pretty round stones. Closing my eyes I can feel a light hum of energy from the bracelet. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"She said she would find something to help with your morning sickness." </em>I hoped so because it was hitting me at the strangest times. So far I had to banish some of my favorite foods and a couple of Beel's from the table. It still amazed me about how fast my pregnancy was progressing. My ultrasound tonight would give us an estimate on how far along the babies were. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Have you picked out names yet?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We have been playing around with a couple. The guys are having fun looking up baby names in secret." </em>I grin. Simeon looks at me in surprise. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Y'all have baby name books hidden all over the place. Along with parenting guides. It's adorable." </em>I tease and a red blush tinges Simeon dusky skin. His father laughs at Simeon's reaction. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Can I give a suggestion?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes please. What do you have in mind?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Christopher. It's the name Simeon uses to write under." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Would you like that Sim?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes I would</em>
    <em>. Do you?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yep, it would go with what Satan likes too."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Leo?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Uh huh. How does Leo Christopher sound? We would have to talk to Satan but I think he would like it too. Give me a second." </em>Touching the place in my mind I reach out to Satan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Satan I gotta question*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*Hmm...what is it? Aren't you on your way here?* </em>He must already be at the doctors. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Yes we are on our way. I had some surprise guests. </em>
    <em>Sameon</em>
    <em> and </em>
    <em>Caliope</em>
    <em> showed up with Simeon. But </em>
    <em>Sameon</em>
    <em> gave a suggestion for your and Simeon's son. I know you like the name Leo, so how does Leo Christopher sound?*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Leo Christopher...Leo Christopher...I like it. Tell Simeon I am for it*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*Yay! See you soon!* </em>I send him a mental kiss before shutting down the connection. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Satan likes it! We have one name down, now just four to go!" </em>I look back at Sameon and Cali. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Would you like to go with us to the Ultrasound? Or do you want to wait at the castle?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We will wait at the castle</em><em>. The first ultrasound should be just for you guys." </em>Sameon says and Cali boos at him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"After the ultrasound we will go to </em><em>Majolish</em><em> to get your measurements. I'll message the owners and let them know I have another flower girl coming." </em>I tell Caliope and she claps her hands together in excitement before making another cartwheel in air. I might have to learn to do that before I got to far along to move. I had already been told I would be grounded later in my pregnancy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yay! Sounds fun!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>...............</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Lie back on the bed and roll up your shirt. I already heard from King </em><em>Diavolo</em><em> that you already know the sex of the fetuses. So today we are just measuring their development." </em>The ultrasound machine doesn't resemble any of the ones I had saw when I was a little girl during emergency room visits. There were two tall crystals that projected an image between them. The obstetrician holds a crystal wand with a rolling top over my belly before pressing down lightly. I shiver a little as the cold crystal presses against my skin, that part is the same as a human ultrasound machine. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"The fetuses seem to be developing nicely</em><em>. They are all turned in ways that I can't see their sexes but you already know." </em>She helps me sit up so I can go sit with the guys. Beel pulls me into his lap and rests his head on top of mine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"So this is my opinion based on how your pregnancy is developing. I know you are planning your wedding for two weeks.Two weeks may be too long if you are wanting to fit into a wedding dress. I can tell you from experience that you will start showing very soon. You already have a small </em><em>bump</em><em> going on. You also have to consider you are having quintuplets so you will be larger than a single or double birth. I'd say in two weeks you will be around 10 pounds heavier. All pregnancies develop differently but it is a high possibility you should prepare for. I know the sisters at </em><em>Majolish</em><em> shouldn't have a problem with reworking your dress to accommodate any weight gain so it is up to you but I thought I would let you know." </em>I gape looking around at the guys with my eyes growing wide. We had known that the pregnancy would develop quickly but hearing it from an actual professional was a little disconcerting.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You're </em><em>shittin</em><em>' me! Cyn is gonna </em><em>kill me when I tell her we are </em><em>movin</em><em>' up the wedding date after she just found out we had another flower girl." </em>I groan. I am trying really hard not to have a panic attack. I breathe slowly. Beel massages my shoulders as he feels my body stiffen. Letting out a calming breath I tell him. <em>"I'm good." </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ya know the sisters</em><em>. They won't care</em><em>. I think they are more excited about the </em><em>weddin</em><em>' than you are." </em>Mammon says and the others nod in agreement. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Don't worry Love. We'll take care of changing the dates</em><em>. The sisters are professionals and I am sure </em><em>Alithea</em><em> will understand</em><em>. Her and Kai also had a fast wedding when she got pregnant with the triplets. It's more normal in our realms than you think." </em>The obstetrician shakes her head in comfirmation.   </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"A typical human pregnancy is 40 weeks. A celestial and demonic pregnancy is anywhere between 20 and 27 weeks. Since you are having quintuplets you can go anytime after 19 weeks</em><em>. You are already 4 weeks into the pregnancy</em><em>. Which means you are halfway through your first trimester. You will be amazed at how fast it goes. I grew up knowing how fast a demonic pregnancy went and even I wasn't prepared when I had my first child now I have 18 children. The closest pregnancy was a hundred years though." </em>She laughs at my flabbergasted expression. But I guess when you live thousands of years you can have a lot of children. It made me wonder how many I would have. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Have you been having morning sickness?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, that started during the first week. One of my close friends told me it was normal and usually the first indicator of pregnancy since we don't get sick that often." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes it's perfectly normal. You'll also be getting odd cravings. I used to send my mates out for Hell-Lava stones. I had an overwhelming urge to make soup with them." </em>I laugh. Well if I got the overwhelming urge to suck on a rock I know it'll be normal. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you planning to honeymoon before or after the wedding." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I tried to convince them to do everything after but the guys." </em>I roll my eyes but smile teasingly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, men tend to want to stake their claims in front of everyone. It doesn't matter if we wear their marks already. Believe me my mates were the same. Granted I have five mates and you have </em>
    <em>ten but I guarantee they probably act the same."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yeah if Hana doesn't try to shove her foot up our asses." </em>Satan mumbles and I reach over and pinch his arm. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Shush you. Not everyone needs to know my crazy." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Don't worry honey</em><em>. Men tend to drive their mates crazy. It's our jobs to remind them who is actually the boss. You're young but you seem to be already learning that. Now back to the babies, I will send you home with several packets of information along with a book on Demon pregnancies. Celeste, Simeon's mother who is a friend of mine sent me a book about Celestial Pregnancies, and we have some information on children born to magical families in the human realm. It's a lot of information so don't be afraid to ask questions</em><em>. I will give you my personal number so call me anytime</em><em>. I only sleep a few hours a week so I will most likely be up at any time." </em>I stand up and take a bag she hands me with the paper packets. She hands a bookbag to Beel with the books. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you so much. When do I come back?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I want to see you weekly from here out. If you can't come here I can come to you. If you are on your honeymoon I can come to you where ever you are at. Lord </em>
    <em>Diavolo</em>
    <em> set a portal in my office for patient visits." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Sounds good. See you next week."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Leaving the office my mind is filled with all the things I have to do in such a short time. My stomach rolls and I start feeling queasy. Tears well behind my eyes before falling down my face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pregnancy hormones were a bitch on my emotions. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm gonna look like a beached whale on our honeymoon!" </em>I wail. I didn't even know why I was crying but fat tears trail down my cheeks. Satan snorts with laughter and tries to cover it up. My tears dry up quickly as I go from upset to angry in a split second. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Shut it jackass!" </em>He presses his lips together but his shoulders are shaking. He walks over and hugs me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm sorry. But you usually don't give a shit about how you look and I don't think any of us were expecting you to say that." </em>He rubs my back as I look up at him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're still a jackass."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes yes. I'm a jackass, Lucifer is a dickhead, and Mammon is scum. We all know what we are." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You know I've never called Mammon scum."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"But you've called me a dickhead?" </em>Lucifer asks with a glint in his eye. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I called you a dickhead to your face. More than once, especially when I first met you. You know I don't talk bad about people behind their backs. If I want to say something I say it."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes and it's one of the things I like about you." </em>Satan tells me as he pulls my hair lightly. Tingles spread over my body. I had just been upset but now...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Who is free tonight?" </em>Satan grins at me picking up the subtle scent that my body releases. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Me. Lucifer and </em>
    <em>Diavolo</em>
    <em> have meetings."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I have to work for the witches." </em>Mammon groans. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'm free!" </em>Levi says. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Me too." Says Beel and Belphie<em>. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I promised Cali and father I'd spend time with them later." </em>Simeon sighs like he wishes he hadn't. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Asmo</em><em> and I have a job in the human realm later." </em>Solomon says and Asmo groans like he had forgotten. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"So Satan, Levi, </em>
    <em>Beel</em>
    <em>, and </em>
    <em>Belphie</em>
    <em>. Do you want to play with me tonight?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Fuck yes!" </em>Satan says. The others chorus their agreements. Ooh I was gonna have fun tonight. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I'll meet you guys after I take Cali to </em><em>Majolish</em><em> to get her measurements." </em>My mood had definitely perked up quickly. I could only imagine how my hormones were going to be throwing my moods around. From crying to angry to horny. Oh the joys of pregnancy. </p>
</div><p><br/>(Leo Christopher is the name of Hana, Simeon's and Satan's son)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Note: If you have read my Scenarios there is a threesome between Hana, Solomon, and Asmo that plays a small part in this chapter. It was only lightly mentioned in my actual Bondmates story but Solomon and Asmo had a sexual relationship together. They still do, though they are only together when Hana is part of it. Believe me she doesn’t mind) </p><p>(Smut Warning!) </p><p>Chapter 3 </p><p>The sound of water running into the pool sized tub was like music to my ears. It had been a long day, between trying on dresses this morning, meeting Sameon, and Cali, and the ultrasound, my ass was starting to drag. I wanted to spend some time with Satan, Levi, Belphie and Beel though. It had been a little while since we just relaxed in the bath tub and my body tingled thinking about all the other things we could do inside of the tub. Being pregnant had taken my already heightened sex drive and sent it in to overdrive. Now I understood what women talked about in some of the books that I read about being pregnant and horny. </p><p>Before coming home, I had taken Simeon, Sameon, and Cali to Majolish to introduce to the sisters and have Cali measured for her flower girl dress. The sisters and Ali’s little ones had taken a shine to the sprite of an angel immediately picking out things that she could wear with her dress. I left it to them, I had helped pick out the colors for the dresses and several designs I liked for the flower girls but I left it up to Cyn and her sisters, they were the professionals. </p><p>Beel massages my shoulders as I lean back into him, the hot water from the bath soaking into my muscles and easing the aches. I had started feeling small movements in my belly recently and I spread my palm over the small but growing bump. It wouldn’t be too long and I would have my own gravity center around my belly. I would probably resemble a damn beach ball because I was so short. <br/>Beel moves my hair over my shoulder and I feel his mouth on my neck before his tongue chases a drop of water over my sensitive skin. </p><p>“I thought we were going to take a bath first?” Beel is too busy doing things with his mouth to answer. Satan moves in closer, the water waking around his body as he pushes himself between my legs. </p><p>“Who said we couldn’t do other things?” Satan asks, his fingers digging lightly into my thighs. I shiver as need courses through my body, my nipples tightening, and heat instantly flooding my core. Water splashes as Levi and Belphie enter the bathtub, hanging back slightly so that Beel and Satan could have their time with me. Good thing I had good stamina, having ten mates could be overwhelming as I tried to meet all of our needs. I wanted to be with all of them, but they knew not to overwhelm me completely. I knew my body, and being with the four of them in one night would make me tired the next day, but it wouldn’t overwhelm me either. </p><p>It was different when Asmodeus and Solomon were part of the group, we had a different sort of relationship together. I didn’t mind if they were together with each other, I knew how they felt for me, and they knew how I felt for them. Plus, seeing the two of them together…was fucking hot. I never knew I wouldn’t have a problem with having my lovers being together sexually. Asmodeus had always been very open with the fact that he liked men too, and had had plenty of male lovers at one time. Solomon was also open with that fact too, they didn’t see each other in a romantic way, though if they did, I don’t think I would have had a problem with it. My Bonds with my men was complete, and though there might be some jealousy, especially where Levi was concerned, it still wasn’t a spiteful jealousy that would hurt anyone. </p><p>“You said we would have fun together, remember?” Satan asks teasingly as I feel his fingers trailing onto the inside of my thigh. </p><p>“Mmmm…” I moan as I tilt my head back, Beel had moved his hands from my shoulder to cup my breasts, his fingers massaging my nipples into taunt points. Satan’s fingers find my slick heat and I groan as he brushes his fingers over me. <br/>I wiggle slightly as I feel Beel growing hard against my back and he pinches my nipple as I <br/>brush up again his erection. </p><p>“Tease.” Beel mutters against my neck and I grin. I could admit to being a tease, I loved to tease all of them. I bend over and kiss Satan before turning around and wrapping my legs around Beel and settling up against him. They both knew what I wanted. Beel pulls me out of the tub so we both sit up on the ledge, there were pillows around the tub so we could all relax in the heated area and bathe, or do other things. Diavolo had had the bath areas redone so that it became one of my favorite spots in the castle, besides our bedroom, and weirdly as it may sound, the kitchen. I loved to cook after all. </p><p>Beel’s fingers slide inside of me, loosening me, getting me ready for his hard length to slip inside. He leans back on one of the pillows as he slowly sinks inside me and I groan as we become completely connected. I arch backwards as I moan loudly, my voice echoing off the stone walls in the bathroom. Beel thrusts upwards inside of me eliciting moans and whimpers from my throat but he slows when I feel Satan’s fingers against my back and something being poured over my ass. He slowly sinks one finger inside stretching the tight hole before another enters. </p><p>Beel’s hand moves from my hip so he can swipe his thumb over my clit, helping my body loosen up for Satan to enter inside me until they are both seated inside my depths. They each let out husky moans as they both, very slowly, thrust inside my body until I completely adjust around them. </p><p>I would have never thought that I would enjoy having two men lose themselves inside me at the same time. It was beyond intimate and it took over my mind completely in a haze of lust as I screamed out their names. Their combined thrusts sending me over the edge completely before they spent themselves inside my body. </p><p>My body twitched as I felt Satan pull himself out and I fell forward onto Beel’s heaving chest. </p><p>“Mmnn…” I moaned, my body still wanting to seek out even more pleasure. I hear splashing as Belphie and Levi step out of the bathtub and I turn towards them as I still laid over Beel’s body. Levi bends down and pulls me up into his arms and Beel groans when his still slightly hard cock is pulled from my <br/>body. </p><p>I wrap my arms around Levi’s neck as he pulls me back into the bathtub with him and Belphie. Sinking back into the heat of the water I sigh, and then moan loudly into Levi’s mouth as he seals his lips to mine. </p><p>“Mmm…Levi…” I moan his name as he pulls me into his lap. </p><p>“Hana…I need you…” </p><p>“Get up on the ledge.” I tell him. He sits me back into the tub before he sits on the edge of the tub. I give him a naughty smile before bending over and wrapping my hand around his length. He moans lightly but then groans loudly as I bend over and take him into my mouth. His hand fists in my hair and I know he is trying to fight the urge to thrust inside my mouth. I look up at him through my lashes, I want him to lose control. </p><p>“Don’t forget about me, Hana. Lift your ass up and spread your thighs.” I tilt my head in a way that Belphie can watch me take Levi inside of my mouth. Belphie’s eyes are heated as he watches me take his brother deeply inside my mouth. </p><p>I feel a palm flexing on my ass cheek before I groan as he smacks my ass lightly. </p><p>“Don’t tease me or I will fuck you hard.” </p><p>*What if I want you to fuck me hard?* I say through our mind connection. </p><p>“You really are a fucking cock tease.” Belphie groans before his fingers find my center finding me still wet and ready to accept his hard length. </p><p>I moan around Levi’s length and moans with me as he feels the vibrations from my throat teasing his cock. </p><p>Belphie takes me hard and fast as I continue to take Levi in my mouth until he finally snaps and grabs my head and starts fucking my mouth. </p><p>The sound of my muffled moans join together with their movements, the water splashing from the vigorous movements of Belphegor slamming inside of. </p><p>“Shit!” Levi pulls out of my mouth abruptly coming over my breasts. I scream in pleasure as Belphie grabs my arms pulling them behind me angling his threasts to hit deeply. </p><p>“Belphie! Ahhnn!” My body shatters and it is only Belphie holding me up that keeps me from falling face first into the pool of water. </p><p>Belphie </p><p>Hana falls asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. Her soft snores and even breaths making me relax and almost fall asleep myself. We were still in the bath area relaxing as our bodies dried from our long bath. Hana had slipped on a night dress before crawling into my lap and falling asleep almost instantly. </p><p>"I want to name our daughter after Lilith.” Beel says quietly as he watches Hana sleep. </p><p>“I am sure Hana would like that too. We will have to come up with a middle name though.” </p><p>“Raine…Lily Raine.” I hear Hana mumble in her sleep. I look down at her but her eyes are still closed and she is still breathing evenly in her sleep. </p><p>“Lilith liked to play in the sun showers when we snuck down into the human realm.” I say. I would always remember watching Lilith as the heavens broke up letting the rain fall as the sun still shone in the sky. It was a beautiful sight watching my sister spin with her wings out trying to catch the droplets of water in her mouth. She truly enjoyed life and found beauty in every occasion.  </p><p>“Did you tell Hana about it?” Beel asks and I shake my head no. Maybe Lilith left some pieces of her memories inside of Hana. But Hana had never mentioned them. It made me want to walk into Hana’s dreams and see if they were buried in her subconscious. I missed my sister, but I wouldn’t trade this time with Hana for anything.  </p><p>“We will ask her when she is fully awake, but I like it. Lily Raine…now all we have to do is settle on a new last name for all of us.” </p><p>“Uh…yea…that is going to be fun. Why can’t Diavolo just take ours? Actually, no, nevermind, pretend I didn’t say that.” The others laughed at my slip up. </p><p>“I’m sure Diavolo would love to know that you want him to take our last name.” </p><p>“No! It would look like HE married us and not us marrying Hana. Nope, lets go back to brainstorming names.” I shake my head. I think coming up with a new surname was harder than coming up with names for the babies. </p><p>“So I guess we have two of five names picked out for the babies. Hana, Simeon, and I like the suggestion from Sameon. So we are naming our son Leo Christopher.” </p><p>“Like the penname that Simeon used to write TSL?” Levi asks with excitement. He had been beyond blown away when he realized it had been Simeon who had written his favorite novels. </p><p>“The same, though Leo is what I wanted.” </p><p>“So we have Lily Raine, and Leo Christopher?” </p><p>“We are talking about making Henry part of our sons name but we are waiting on Mammon to think of something. He keeps throwing out random names and Hana keeps turning them down.” </p><p>“Let me guess, he is saying things like Cash, Money, or Gold.” </p><p>“Yes! Who wants to call their kid Money? Like fucking really? Our brother is a damn moron.” I hear a giggle coming from my chest and look down to see Hana’s blue eyes on me.  They are lit up with laughter. </p><p>“I told Mammon he could name his son, but he couldn’t use a name that had anything to do with ‘Money’, he wasn’t too thrilled.” </p><p>“Fucking idiot…” Satan says and then grins evilly when we hear Mammon’s voice. </p><p>“I heard that you asshole! Come say it to my face!” Satan raises a brow as he gets up and storms out the door. Moments later we hear Mammon yelling and what sounds like someone going through the wall. Hana rolls her eyes as she stands up. </p><p>“I guess I’ll go save him from Satan’s wrath.” Hana stands, stretching her body out with a moan. My eyes are drawn to the bump on her stomach. It wouldn’t be long until the babies were here and we had so many things we still needed to do. She blows a kiss my way when she catches me staring and heads out the bathroom door. </p><p>Hana </p><p>“He didn’t have to throw me through the wall! Creator damned psycho! No respect for his older brother!” Mammon pulls is now ripped shirt over his head and tosses it into the trashcan beside his bed. </p><p>“I just bought that shirt! Between those damn witches and my asshole brother! Ruined!” </p><p>“Aw, poor baby. Should I give you a kiss to make you feel better?” I tease him and he flushes. <br/>“It might make me feel better if you slept beside me tonight.” </p><p>“Alright. Do you want to sleep in the big bed?” The big bed was literally the size of almost 10 California king beds and took up almost an entire room. The first time I had seen it after it had been commissioned my mouth almost hit the floor. Everyone still had their own bedrooms because we all wanted alone time every once in a while, but the Big Room was for all of us. I usually woke up in several different spots throughout the night. The guys had a tendency of moving me around once I was knocked out. </p><p>"Big bed as long as Satan isn't sleepin' on the other side."</p><p>"Good thing Levi already called it this morning. Come on, I'm tired and you've been awake for several days." </p><p>"Well I had a shoot with the sisters for their upcomin' magazine. Then those bitches, I mean, Witches kept callin' me." </p><p>I took Mammon's hand as I lead him down the hall to the big room. Pushing him to sit down I went to a dresser that held his clothes and grabbed him some bottoms to sleep in. Mammon usually slept naked but we had a clothing rule for the big bed. Nudity was a normal thing with a bonding group but when we slept in the big bed someone might roll into or snuggle with someone else in their sleep so after a huge fight between Mammon and Belphie from where Belphie woke up with his head pillowed on Mammon's ass. We now had the clothes rule. </p><p>I had found the situation hilarious but the two brothers had been disgusted. Luckily Diavolo had secretly snapped a picture. It was great. </p><p>Mammon takes the loose pajama bottoms and slips them on before tugging me on the bed. He kisses me deeply before lying us down and pulling me against him. I sigh happily as I snuggled in close. His spicy scent and warmth easing me into sleep  almost instantly. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Bondmates chapter 4</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A week flies by in the blink of an eye and before I know it it is the two days before my wedding. I am currently gaping at my three best friends as they literally drag me into a strip club. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Are there strip clubs in hell? Yes, yes there is. Remember Demons have a thing for temptations. Strip clubs, bars, casinos, escort clubs, you name it they have it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why is this place called 'Mirrors'?" I ask Cyn as I look up at the reflective billboard. She grins down at me as she beckons me forward. She bends over slightly and rubs under my bottom lip probably fixing my lipstick. Not only was I wearing a face full of make up, my long hair was in hundreds of small braids hanging down my back with silvery beads and lace interwoven. Everytime I moved the beads clinked together in a musical note. The sisters had shocked me with some magical charms that had my hair and make up done to perfection in just under 30 seconds. They were going to use the same charms for my wedding which I was grateful for. I had spent a couple hours getting ready for that forsaken ball and this had been done instantly. I needed about fifty of those charms for a daily basis. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You'll see when we go inside." She says with a naughty grin. The sisters had played up on their identical looks and were each dressed in silver dresses that brought out their beautiful dark complexions. The only difference in their looks was their hairstyles. Cyn's hair was long reaching below her butt and completely straight. Gala's hair was in a high pony tail that reached mid back and Ali's hair was cut short in a pixie cut like her daughters. Ali said her daughters had the habit of chewing her hair when they were in their fox forms and having short hair was a lot easier. Plus she was a demon, when she changed forms it grew back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I look at her short hair wistfully. Whether the guys liked it or not I was cutting my hair when the babies were born. There was no way I could deal with five babies, ten mates, and long hair. So the long hair had to go. It grew back when I changed forms so it wasn't like it would be gone forever. I hadn't had short hair since I was a child and was forced to wear it short to keep from having lice at one time it had been shorn to the scalp. Maybe I wouldn't make it too short. Some childhood memories were best left locked away inside my memories.  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As we enter the club loud hypnotic music has the four of us swaying our hips as we make our way inside. Thousands of mirrors lined the walls and lights flash matching the beat of the music. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oooo! Aren't you some pretty little things!" A flamboyant demon calls out as he dances his way over to us. He moves like a dancer with an androgynous face and curly dark hair pulled back. Green eyes are bright in a pale face that smiles with the hidden look of a predator. He looks at the three sisters before his eyes rest on me. His eyes widen before he goes down on one knee. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello my Queen. How may I be of service to one as beautiful as you?" Oh, hell no! I know my face is flaming about ten shades of red by the snickers coming from Cyn's mouth. I turn my head her way and mouth the words 'shut the fuck up' she snorts as she continues to laugh. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please get off the floor!" He gives me a toothy grin,</p>
</div><p><br/>eyes lit with unholy laughter.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I bow before my Queen." He goes lower. The other two sisters join Cyn in laughter. S</p>
</div><p><br/>omeone shoot me! I bend over and attempt to give my hand to the demon placating himself on the floor.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Your Queen is going to shove her foot straight up your ass if you don't get off that damn floor!" I snap getting pissed enough that my marks light up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hmmm....are you into that kind of play too? We have some BDSM theme rooms here if that suits your fancy. Would you like to try?" He asks with a mischievous grin and humor in his eyes. Why do men have so much fun fucking with me? Between my mates and this asshat on the floor I swear males are put in my life just to fuck with me for their own amusement. Cyn loses it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mal, get off the floor before she really does shove her foot up your ass. She has the ten most powerful males in the Devildom wrapped around her finger, she didn't get them that way by being a push over." Well technically we were Bondmates but even with our ties they knew I wasn't one to let someone walk all over me. </p>
</div><p><br/>Didn't keep them from trying sometimes, Lucifer was still learning that he wasn't the Alpha in our relationship. I might let him think he is sometimes for shits and giggles but he knew I would let him have it if he crossed the line.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She is just a human whore that spreads her legs." Fucking cliche. Was I in the human realm or in the Devildom? I roll my eyes as I ignore the demoness. Oh yes, that's what I did. We weren't bonded or anything. I must have sucked all their dicks to get them wrapped around my fingers...oops...I did suck all their dicks but we were still bonded before that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the fuck did you just say?" Gala seethes as she looks the jealous female up and down. Appraising her and finding her lacking by the look of disgust on her face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sweetie are you jealous?" Gala goes over to the woman ignoring me telling her it was okay. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It isn't okay. If she runs her mouth about you one more time I am going to stomp her ass into the floor." Uh oh...this idiot demoness had hit Gala's no-no button. Blood and hair will fly if the demoness didn't shut her mouth. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Remember, no fights in the club." The demon called Mal says as he finally gets off the floor. He walks over to the demoness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Unless you want to spend the night inside one of my mirrors you will close that mouth and apologize to our Queen!" He growls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She is no queen of mine." The demoness sneers. A twisted and cruel smile transforms Mal's face as he snaps his fingers. A large mirror appears behind the demoness and engulfs her as she screams. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fucking idiot, now she will be spending the night there. She better hope that I don't accidently forget that she is there or worse break the mirror." Oof! This demon didn't fuck around when it came to giving warnings. He snaps his fingers again and the mirror shrinks and he pockets it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah where were we? Oh yes! Welcome to Mirrors, my Queen. Anything you wish to see will appear before your eyes. Only look into the mirror and say 'Mirror mirror on the wall, show me my desires, I want to see them all.'"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Like Mirror mirror on the wall, whose the fairest of them all? Don't tell me this is where disney got that line from?" He winks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They surely didn't get their lines from the Celestials. It was rather depressing that they cut a lot of the darkness from the movies. The original stories were so much darker. But enough of that! It is your bachelorette party! Time to release your inner naughty girl!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Seeing as I have not one but ten mates I release my inner naughty girl on almost a daily basis, how much more naughty can I get?" He throws his head back and laughs before he winks at me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just wait and see! You are my VIP for the night! The sisters can have all the demonus they want on the house and I have some demonus free drinks for you!" He bows before turning and heading toward the bar area. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on Hana! We have a VIP room for us!" Ali grabs my hand and drags me toward some steps that lead to a hallway of rooms. When we enter a room the entire thing is covered in bachelorette party swag. It looks like the sisters went shopping in the human realm to have round up the decorations. A banner hangs that says 'From Miss to Mrs. With All My Bitches!' </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Y'all are horrible!" I laugh as I see a giant dick cake. O</p>
</div><p><br/>h fuck me! I pull out my phone to snap a picture to send to the guys. I snicker as I image their reaction when they open my message to see a cock shaped cake.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I told Cyn that you already had enough penis around you, but she couldn't resist when she saw the cake. She said it was a mousse cake with cream cheese and raspberry filling." I</p>
</div><p><br/>drool. I fucking loved cheesecake.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yummy! It'll probably be the tastiest dick I've ever had!" Cyn who had been in the process of taking a drink spits her Demonus all over the floor. I grin at her as she chokes on her drink. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking around I see that the walls are lined with tall mirrors that stretch from floor to ceiling. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Say the line as you face the mirror. Each of us will summon something different as they reflect your personal desires."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Standing in front of the mirror I only see my own reflection.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mirror mirror on the wall, show me my desires, I want to see them all." The mirror ripples like water after you toss a stone inside and my eyes grow impossibly large as I watch what looks like my mates step from the other side of the mirror. I know it isn't them because when I am near them my whole body hums but it doesn't stop my mouth from falling open at the sight. Especially when I catch what they are wearing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy, no unholy fucking shit!" I squeal loudly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my Devil! You would!" Ali says in laughter. I look back at Ali to find what looks like her mate in front of her. Cyn and Gala have some seriously pretty females and males in front of them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why are they dressed like that?" Each of the guys were dressed in low cut jeans and cowboy hats. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We requested the cowboy theme first but it will change with each song." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Song?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Strip club, remember?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck we keep this between us. If the guys find out I watched males that looked exactly like them strip they will think they have something to prove and fuck me to unconsciousness." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sounds like a good time." Ali purrs. "I plan on telling Kai everything. Maybe he'll fuck me good and hard to teach me a lesson." She continues with a look of erotic bliss </p>
</div><p><br/>on her face.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>A song sounds in the room and polls grow from the floor until they reach the ceiling and each of the strippers wrap their bodies around each until I am dizzy at just watching them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p>The songs played are all ones I had heard from the human realm with a wide varying genre from country to rock and rap to K-pop.</p><p>But the outfits...those made my day. From looking like cowboys to dressing in leather that hardly covered their dicks.</p><p>"So, is King Diavolo's cock that big because this one doesn't give Kai's justice." Ali asks as she looks at the mirror of her mate.</p><p>"Sadly the mirror isn't doing Diavolo justice either, actually none of them actually look like theirs, but from the waist up it is almost identical though the mirrors have flat eyes. No emotions."</p><p>"Mal said that their groins won't look the same, something about people being upset about have complete copies. But he is a higher ranked demon, and has spent years going back and forth between the human realm and the demon realm to come up with this club's theme. It gives demons a chance of having something that they can't."</p><p>"So if someone wanted to see my mates dance they can?"</p><p>"Yes, which is why they have the differences and you can't photograph the mirrors, all it will show is your own reflection."</p><p>"However, if a higher ranked demon requests it Mal will have make it so their image isn't used. Usually King Diavolo's, Lucifer's, Satan's, Leviathan's, Beelzebub, and Belphegor are on the deny list. The rest are open game, I am sure though that Simeon and most likely Solomon don't know about the club and Asmodeus is too much of a narcissist to not have his image used, and Mammon...well, he gets money every time his image is called up."</p><p>"Oh? Is that right?"</p><p>"Mal already said he will remove them from the mirror recall so they won't be used after tonight." Gala says sensing my building anger. I sigh, no blowing my own bachelorette party.</p><p>A new song plays on the loud speaker and I jump up when Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me starts to play and the mirrors change into some low cut leather pants. I belt out the lyrics and my mouth drops as Lucifer's mirror comes my way to pick me up to sit me on the stage as the rest of them dance around me in a mix of gyrating hips and flexing chests.</p><p>I wonder if I can talk a couple of the guys into putting on a strip show for me? Lucifer or Satan might spank me for asking but damned if it wouldn't be worth it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Needless to say I had an interesting night with the sisters who wind up getting completely wasted on demonus. They had given me enough lingerie to last a lifetime along with some interesting toys that I can admit look fun to use whether that would be on myself or the guys. One of which included a strap on that I gave a raised brow at. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We know Asmo likes to give and get. Believe me he will like it." Hmm...the possibilities with that one. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As we wrap up our night I hug each of the sisters outside of the castle and turn my head when I hear movement behind me. The guys stand behind me and I instantly start giggling as I remember the mirrors of them dancing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What is so funny?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You really don't want to know." I say as I hand over some of my bags. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What this?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Presents from the sisters, some of them are for you guys." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh?" Lucifer says as he looks down into one of the bags in his hands. His eyes widen in shock and I giggle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I really hope you don't plan to use that on me." H</p>
</div><p><br/>e looks at the strap on like he wants to incinerate it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nope, Asmo." I say in a sing song tone and Lucifer almost chokes at my words. </p>
</div><p><br/>Maybe I could use it on Mammon too? I almost drool at the visual image in my head.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oooo! Something for me?" Asmo takes the bag from Lucifer and looks inside. His face goes from curious to lustful in just a few seconds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mmm...When are you planning on using this?" Asmo asks, his face flushed red and I catch the heady scent of his pheromones filling the air.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Asmodeus, calm down." Lucifer warns as several of the palace guards become visibly antsy. Asmo's pheromones tended to get a reaction out of most of anything. I was the only person who was immune to his pheromones, well, unless I wanted them to effect me. It was a safeguard within my own mind I could turn off or on after I transformed, but as a human I figured it was always active, I just didn't it was there. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Our honeymoon? It will be just you and Solomon during one of the nights." Asmo is practically salivating as lustful thoughts overload his brain. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We had decided to split the honeymoon up over ten nights. Diavolo and Lucifer would have two nights, Mammon and Levi, Satan and Simeon, Asmo and Solomon, Beel and Belphie. They wouldn't tell me where we were going, we were using portals to travel around so that it wouldn't be taxing on my body by teleporting over long distances. I was still an infant in terms of being an immortal and my body was still changing, my cells still mutating. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They had taken me to several places that I thought I would never get to visit in my lifetime, one of the places was London. Satan had wanted to visit a bookstore there and had taken me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I was more excited for the honeymoon than the actual wedding. I sigh...two days...</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 5</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bondmates Wedding Ceremony</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Breathe in....Breathe out...Don't puke on your flowers Hana. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The room is filled with hundreds of guests, and I knew a surprising few of them. Since when I have I, Hana the loner, know so many people? Granted most of them I knew in passing, demons that I went to RAD with, Guards that I had made friends with at the castle, Celestials that came to visit after our last battle, new people that I considered family that was ever growing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Family...</em>such a simple word but now I could say that I had a family, a family that would continue to grow through the years. <em>Years....</em>I now had <em>thousands </em>of them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Music plays and I hear the giggles of the smaller girls as Ali's triplets and Simeon's sister Cali make their way into the large room. The triplets spread flowers while Cali shows a small bit of her own power making flowers petals and beautiful butterflies appear in the air.  Cyn, Gala, and Ali giving me passing sardonic grins as they walk into the hall before me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Breathe in...Breathe out...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Are you ready baby girl?" </em>Michael looks at me with all the love of a father. He must have been watching human television again to pick up the term <em>baby girl. </em>He had adopted me completely listing me in the angelic family registry as his daughter. Of course I knew that there were still a few Celestials not happy with the three worlds alliance. They would either get over it, or be bulldozed over by the masses. Michael had already received permission from The Creator to continue to back the alliance with Diavolo, and working with the sorcerers in the human realm to make it happen. He and Simeon, along with Luke were the Celestial ambassadors, Solomon and Merlin were the sorcerers from the human realm acting as ambassadors for earth along with me. <em>Fun fun...</em>and of course Diavolo and Lucifer were the ambassadors for the demon realm. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>However all the higher ups could kiss my pregnant ass if they thought I was playing ambassador while I was taking care and nursing five newborns. This woman was playing the <em>I am a new mom </em>card. They would find out real quick about how damn stubborn I could be. Plus, in another month I would strictly be on moderate activity with only a few hours on my feet, the rest in bed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh good Creator...I was going to be a nightmare. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>.......</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Celestial Version of the wedding march begins to play and I almost hyperventilate. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just breathe kiddo. You look beautiful and it will be over before you know it."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Dad....I thought Celestials weren't supposed to lie." </em>I give him a raised brow and a quick grin. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Well you do look beautiful." </em>He kisses my forehead and I decide not to call him out on the <em>it will be over before I know it </em>white lie. We all knew this was going to last forever. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just wait Hana....you get to go on Honeymoon number one tonight....</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The doors open and everyone turns to look my way. I plaster a slightly fake smile on my face but the smile morphs into a face splitting grin when my eyes land on my men. <em>Mine. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I had read hundreds of times in cheap romance novels that everything disappears when you see the person you love waiting at the altar for you. I always thought it was a bunch of bullshit. <em>It wasn't. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The other people didn't quite disappear but I almost had tunnel vision as I walked forward. I was so glad I had picked out flats to wear because by the way my gaze was trained forward I would have fallen flat on my face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Diavolo smiled proudly his golden eyes lit with love and a spark of humor. He had probably been listening in on my thoughts before coming in. I would probably have been laughing too. He grins wider and I know I hit the nail on the head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lucifer red gaze is trained on my face, his face is set but I knew from the slight upturn of his lips and the way his eyes lit up that his gaze was solely for me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mammon is trying to hide the fact that he just had to pick his jaw up off the floor when he saw me. His blue and yellow eyes shine and I am pretty sure he is trying not to cry. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Levi's reaction is similar to Mammon's but his face is flushed with a blush that is spreading over his cheeks and he is trying and failing not to cover his face with his hands to keep everyone from seeing him blush. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Satan smirks at me when my eyes land on him and his eyes are lit with unholy laughter. He is finding this whole situation amusing and I know he is looking forward to the after party to raise some hell that he will no doubt try to drag me in to. He was a jackass but he was mine. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Asmodeus didn't have a hair out of place and I was lowkey jealous over the suit he was wearing. I wanted to wear pants. He tux was a pleasing mix of masculine and feminine and with his androgynous look he looked absolutely gorgeous in it. But it was the look on his face that, he was looking at me like he had never saw anything so beautiful. Coming from the demon of lust that was an amazing compliment. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beel's stomach lets out a roar and he blushes which causes a giggle to slip from my mouth. He mouths <em>I'm hungry</em> and I grin wider. But then he smiles and I hear his voice in my head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*You look beautiful but I am hungry. How long does this last?*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*Not long but we have to take pictures before we eat* </em>I can see the pout forming on his face but Belphie nudges him in the side. Beel my adorable hungry bear. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Belphie looks like he can't wait to go to sleep, but he is standing semi alert and he rolls his eyes when he hears Beel's stomach growl again. His hair for once is slicked back from his face but he still looks slightly bored. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*I am sneaking away later for a nap.*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Should I do something to wake you up?*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*....If you did that it will really knock me out...I'll be good....I think...* </em>He lets out a yawn that morphs into a grin. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Simeon's shoulders are shaking with silent laughter. I know all of them are probably opened up to each other so he heard our conversation. But his smile is beautiful his blue eyes sparkling. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Solomon gives me a sardonic grin as he runs his fingers through his white hair pushing it back from his face. Like Belphie he had a tendency of wearing how it fell when he first woke up. He runs his gaze down my dress and wags his eyebrows. <em>Perv</em>. I didn't even need to be in his head to know what he as thinking. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Archangel Raphael clears his throat catching my attention and I give him a guilty grin at having been caught ogling my mates. He shakes his head good naturedly and starts reading from his writing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thousands of years ago I would never have foresaw a day when I would reside over a Bonding Ceremony in the </em>
    <em>Devildom</em>
    <em>. Let alone for the new Demon King. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I hear a murmur of muffled laughter at his words and the grin spreads across his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>At one time, at the beginning of my existence, I called Lucifer, Brother. My beautiful brother that shone with the light of the Morning Star and along side Michael stood beside the Creator. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But when he Fell along with the others I cast him out of my heart, I tried to erase the memories of him from my mind and my heart. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>But I have learned that everyone changes and what once was broken could become whole again. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hana, you have made the man I referred to as Brother whole again. Brought him and his brothers back into our lives and I thank you for that. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>It is always a special moment in our long lives when we find the person that our very Souls Bond to. I have performed many Bonding ceremonies but none such as this. Hana, born human, but with gifted with the blood and soul of an Archangel and of A fallen turned Demon. Trials through your life shaped you into the person that you are today. A person who shines with an inner light that you shine on everyone you meet. Though, from what I hear from your adoptive father you can raise as much </em>
    <em>mischief as a demon imp.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I throw my head back and laugh. Yeah, that was me. A couple of the guys are shaking their heads in agreement. I couldn't even be mad at them it was too true. I liked to play pranks and my mates were my number one victims. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"It's true. Can't even lie to ya." </em>Laughs break out around the room. Raphael goes on. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Human, Celestial, and Demon all of us were brought together to witness the Bonding of this group. Diavolo the new Demon King, Lucifer Morningstar Avatar of Pride, Mammon Avatar of Greed, Leviathan Avatar of Envy, Satan Avatar of Wrath, Asmodeus Avatar of Lust, Beelzebub Avatar of Gluttony, Belphegor Avatar of </em>
    <em>Sloth, Simeon a Celestial, and Solomon the Great Sorcerer</em>
    <em>. Your Souls of Bonded to Hana, your very essence has tied itself with her creating small Souls that has yet to have existed but has the Blessing of the Creator. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>May your lives be blessed and your Bonds forever grow in </em>
    <em>strength as you spend your years together</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A magic circle appears over us I can feel the small burn of a brand forming on my ring finger. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone stands and claps and I am bombarded by hugs and kisses from my mates as they pass me around. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>........</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click...click....</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lights flash as we smile for the camera and between Beel's growling stomach and a few growing tempers the pictures were about over with. Beel wasn't the only one starving and I had a cake calling my name. </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Barbatos played chef and made several cakes that I was drooling over. One being a raspberry cheesecake mousse that he had shaped like a pillow. It looked delicious and the babies in my belly were for once on the same page. As if by magic a small magic circle appears beside me and the cake appears out of thin air.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>Solomon is looking at me and his mouth pops open in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>"Uh...did you do that? I haven't taught you that summoning circle yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not me. But I was just daydreaming about that very cake."</em>
</p><p>Simeon's mother Celeste wings over to us looking between me and the cake with humor lighting her eyes.</p><p><em>"Can I see something?" </em>Celeste is shorter than I am but the radiant beauty that shines from within is captivating. She exudes warmth and maternal love.</p><p><em>"Yes, go ahead." </em>She places a hand on my stomach and it glows with a warm light. Her eyes light with mischief.</p><p>
  <em>"You have a powerful Sorceress growing in your belly. She's the one who conjured the cake. You're not the only one who is hungry and knowing you, according to my son, you have a tendency of not eating when you are nervous. This is her way of saying 'Momma feed me now.' It is pretty common for pregnant demon's and celestial's to exhibit power that comes from a growing fetus and you have five." </em>
</p><p><em>"Holy shiii....crap!" </em>I barely catch my mouth, no showing my mother-in-law just how big of a potty mouth that I truly had.</p><p><em>"Really? She is going to be a sorceress?" </em>Solomon asks as a grin spreads across his face.</p><p>
  <em>"Truly, she is going to be powerful too, maybe even more so than you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh boy, if she takes after Asmo, Solomon, and I that means she is going to be grounded her entire childhood."</em>
</p><p><em>"She'll be DARLING! Beautiful like Hana and myself, Oh, and I guess you too Solomon." </em>Asmo squeals. Solomon just shrugs he has been with Asmo for years so he doesn't take any offense.</p><p>
  <em>"No doubt all of the babies will be beautiful."</em>
</p><p><em>"But MY daughter will be the most beautiful." </em>Asmo says smugly.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Narcissist</em><em> thy name is Asmodeus."</em> Satan says.</p><p><em>"Thank you, I know I am beautiful." </em>Asmo says as he fluffs his hair.</p><p>
  <em>"That wasn't meant to be a compliment." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poo...you're no fun Satan." </em>
</p><p><em>"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" </em>Celeste asks.</p><p><em>"Ariadna Rose." </em>Asmo says, he had picked the name himself and Solomon and I agree. Ariadna Rose and we would call her Aria or Ria. Her name would mean The most holy rose.</p><p><em>"That's beautiful. Simeon told me you have chosen his son's name. I love it. Leo Christopher, I look forward to meeting my grandson." </em>Celeste says, she doesn't look like someone about to be a grandmother. She looks around my age, maybe even younger. She winks at me before flittering back to Sameon pulling him onto the dance floor. Sameon is so much taller than her but he looks into her face with love that makes his eyes shine.</p><p><em>"Don't you even dare." </em>I had seen movement out of the corner of my eye as a tall redhead tries to sneak over to MY cake.</p><p><em>"But...but..." </em>Beel is looking at the cake and drooling I point to a larger cake set off by itself.</p><p>
  <em>"That big boy over there is ALL for you. Leave mine alone." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you Hana!" </em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Ooomph</em><em>!" </em>I am swallowed in a bear hug from Beel and he kisses me quickly on the lips before practically skipping off to his cake. I owed Barbatos big time for making this for him.</p><p><em>"Okay y'all, this pregnant lady is eating her cake!" </em>I do skip over to the table and grab a fork and dig in to the sweet and sour cake.</p><p>Yummy!</p><p>.........</p><p>After a day and half the night of celebration I am finally able to remove my dress.</p><p><em>"What time are we leaving?" </em>I ask Lucifer. He walks up behind me and starts massaging my shoulders and I groan my head falling back.</p><p><em>"As soon as Diavolo returns...ah...here he is." </em>He looks into the doorway and I smile when I see Diavolo surrounded by an ass amount of luggage.</p><p><em>"So...You gonna tell me where we are going? And how long?" </em>I gesture to the luggage.</p><p>
  <em>"What? Is this too much? We are going to be gone for two days."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just you, me, and Lucifer right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, than the next two nights you will be with Satan and Simeon. And no, I am not telling you where we are going. It is a surprise." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did y'all decide the order? Or should I ask how did the rest of them decide?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember the sleep over at my castle before we Bonded?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait...</em>
  <em>don't tell me they drew straws!?" </em>
</p><p><em>"They did, otherwise they would have still be arguing over who gets to go on their honeymoon next. Lucifer and I are first for obvious reasons and after two nights you will go with Satan and Simeon. No they did not tell me where." </em>I am too busy laughing to care that he doesn't know where we are going. They drew straws...it's too much. It has been a long day and just this bit of news has me laughing so hard I start to cry while two of my ten husbands are looking at me like I had lost my shit.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on Hana."</em>
</p><p><em>"Okay okay...I'm good." </em>I wheeze as I wipe the tears off my cheeks. I needed that.</p><p><em>"I'm ready to go." </em>I look down to see I am only in a bra and panty set. Well, almost ready. Diavolo waves a hand in my direction and they are replaced by a sheer nightgown with a silk kimono robe. I raise a brow at my new clothing.</p><p>
  <em>"I am guessing we aren't going anywhere with other people."</em>
</p><p><em>"You would guess correctly." </em>Diavolo waves a hand and the room disappears and the next thing I know I am standing under the nights sky. We were still in the Devildom but not in an area that I knew. The air smells sweet and I hear the sound of a waterfall close by. Hellfire flies flit around, their fire lit abdomen casting a glow where ever they landed.</p><p>
  <em>"This is beautiful! Where are we?" </em>
</p><p><em>"On one of the Isles in the Elysium Fields. I thought you would like it." </em>Diavolo says.</p><p>"Elysium as in where souls of hero's or those blessed go that according to Greek Mythology."</p><p>"Every myth has a string of truth. But yes, this is but one isle of many. I chose this one since there are no souls currently here and I thought you would like it."</p><p>"I love it." I move closer to Diavolo and wrap my arms around him as I look up into his face.</p><p><em>"I love you, both of you." </em>I crook a finger toward Lucifer.</p><p>
  <em>"Can we start our honeymoon now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>........</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I will have Five honeymoon chapters. Lucifer/Diavolo, Satan/Simeon, Beel/Belphie, Levi/Mammon, and Asmo/Solomon.</b>
</p><p><b>I already worked out their 'destinations' and started writing a couple of them. Of course Lucifer and Diavolo's is first followed by Satan and Simeon after that I am not sure of the order but each one has their own honeymoon chapter. I was going to do all at once but I need to write some yummy sex scenes and writing a </b><b>tensome</b><b> is pretty much impossible. </b>🤣</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next ones!❤😘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 Diavolo&Hana&Lucifer Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 6</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Explicit)(I usually try to keep this on a lower level smut...but I am in the mood to write a more explicit sex scene)(Plus, a threesome with Lucifer and Diavolo? Yes, please!)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Diavolo, Hana, and Lucifer Honeymoon </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Lucifer</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hana sighs as her head falls back against my shoulder. She looks back her blue eyes locking on mine, her pupils blown wide as pleasure makes her moan. Her breasts fill my palms as I knead her breasts rolling her nipples between my fingers. As she rocks her hips back I groan as she takes me into her body. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah! Lucifer! </em><em>Mmmm</em><em>..." </em>Her ass is tight sheathed around my cock and I spread her thighs apart pulling her back against my chest so Diavolo can enter her from the front. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Does that feel good Hana?" </em>Diavolo asks her as he trails his hands over her curves. Her blossoming pregnancy was giving her already curvy body more lushness that I was thoroughly enjoying at the moment. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I knew my Bond brothers that were still back at the castle were not that happy about spending the night alone. So, being the kind brother that I am, I opened my mind up to them so they could see what was happening at the moment. I could feel the instant shock and then need coursing through each of them before I cut that part of our connection out. I didn't want to feel them pleasure themselves but I was the avatar of pride and even I liked to show off. Though, of course, I would never admit it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Mmm...yes...so...Ah! Fucking good!" </em>She moans and then screams in pleasure when Diavolo slowly enters her. I shudder as she tightens around me. Our minds connect and her pleasure intertwines with mine and like I always do I lose myself inside her. Everything that makes me who I am is hers. My life, my blackened soul, and my heart. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Hana</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My teeth sink into the muscle of Diavolo's shoulder and he lets out a husky moan against my ear and I shiver. I love to hear the sound of <em>my </em>men losing control of themselves because of me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Mmm...Hana..." </em>Lucifer moans my name before his lips are on my neck. They both find a rhythm inside of me that has me crying out their names in screams of pleasure before my body shudders as an orgasm slams into me. I am on the brink of a second orgasm when they both still inside me sending me over the edge again when I feel them spill inside me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Honeymoon sex is the best." </em>I groan and they both laugh before picking up again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.........</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Jump."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Are you fucking crazy? That's like a hundred feet!" </em>I didn't scare easily but I was currently standing on a rocky edge looking into crystal clear water that was at the end of a tall waterfall that cascaded over mossy stone. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You'll be fine." </em>Lucifer says in a calm voice. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Are you seriously telling your PREGNANT wife to jump off a rocky ledge into a Creators knows how deep pool?" </em>I push some of my hair that had escaped its long braid out of my face and look at Lucifer like he has finally lost his shit. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We cleared all activity with your O.B. she said you are fine</em><em>. Plus do you honestly believe that Diavolo or I would tell you to do something that could result in harm to you or our children?" </em>Lucifer chastises. But I can see he is fighting not to smile. He is enjoying teasing me too much. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"No...okay...I will put on my big girl panties and jump." </em>I concede. <em>Don't be a pussy Hana. You have ten husbands, fought a psycho ex-king with delusions of world domination and lived on the streets</em><em>. Jumping off a cliff(when I had wings) shouldn't be a problem. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Right...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You don't have any panties on." </em>Diavolo says looking at my naked body with a smirk. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yes Captain Obvious and neither do you." </em>Who could have foreseen me <em>skinny dipping </em>with these two? It was almost comical. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I look down again before I feel arms wrap around my body and look up into Diavolo's face as he gives me a devilish grin and <em>jumps off the fucking rock into the water below</em><em>. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You </em><em>motherfuuuuuuuuuuu</em><em>....!!!" </em>I screech over the sound of the waterfall and Diavolo's laughter before plunging into the water below. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Water engulfs my body as momentum drives me deep into the cool water. I am still wrapped up in Diavolo's arms as I open my eyes under the water seeing the underwater world from inside. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*You can breathe under here* </em>I feel my eyes widen at Diavolo's mental voice. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*Really? Wow!* </em>and then I pause <em>*You jackass! Jumping off the </em><em>mmph</em><em>!* </em>Diavolo kisses me silencing my mental tirade. His full lips are cool from the water and he pulls away just as quickly as he kissed me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Sorry Love</em>
    <em>. But you should have seen your face</em>
    <em>. It was too funny*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*You've been hanging around Satan too much. You're sadistic side is showing* </em>He grins and I turn my head when I hear water splashing beside me as Lucifer dives in deep his muscled body resembling a torpedo in the water. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Show off*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*Come on</em>
    <em>. There are some caves under here that you will like*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The underwater caves were absolutely gorgeous and I felt like I could spend hours down here exploring this beautiful underwater world of vivacious plants and small creatures that I had never seen before. Their was an enchanting music that played underwater. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*There are some Sirens that live under these waters.*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*I thought we shouldn't listen to them sing?*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*It's alright here</em>
    <em>. These waters are enchanted so you are safe to listen*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>*It is beautiful. I can see how they lured men to their deaths. No inclinations to drown yourselves?* </em>They both grinned at me in response. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>........</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Have you thought anymore on what you want to name our daughter?" </em>I ask them both as I relax between them on a bed of soft blankets and pillows that was spread out on the edge of the water. The sound of the waterfall and night time animals mixing in with our sated breathing and the crackling of a fire. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I don't know. I have been reading a lot of human baby name books and have a list of nice sounding names but nothing that says 'Yes that's the one' when I look at it or say it out loud." </em>Diavolo says and I can't help but smile. <em>"Lucifer has been looking with me." </em>Lucifer's face turns a nice red that says he doesn't appreciated being ousted. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"How about you chose?" </em>Lucifer looks at me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"The only thing I have named was a mouse from one of the homes I had lived at." </em>They both flinch slightly but I just smile. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It is alright. It doesn't bother me like it did when I first came here. Mostly now I try to find the bright spots in the bleakness of it all. I won't let myself wallow in it anymore. I have all of you, you're my family and though we are a new family we are already adding to it." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Diavolo</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hana smiles as she rubs down her belly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hmmm...a name for our daughter...I..." </em>She gets a far away look on her face and I can almost hear the gears moving in her head. Her mouth moves as it forms silent words.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Luci...ana. Luciana...Dia...no...Dai. Luciana Dai. After you two." </em>She gets a shy look on her face as she looks back and forth between Lucifer and I.  My heart swells from happiness. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Uh...you guys aren't sayin anything. Is it horrible? I mean I could think of something else." </em>She panics slightly but before I can wrap my arms around her Lucifer beats me to it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You want to name our daughter after us?" </em>She shakes her head. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, I had been thinking about it but I didn't know if you guys would like it."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I love it, and I am honored that you want to name her after us." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I am glad." </em>She grins before Lucifer kisses her deeply. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Ah! Don't keep our wife to yourself!" </em>I mock chastise before pulling Hana away. She giggles before she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This was it. I was home and I couldn't wait for the day that our children were born and our home grew.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.................</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Hana</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hana...wake up." </em>I hear Simeon's voice in my ear and I open my eyes slowly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Is she still sleeping?" </em>I hear Satan ask. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We might have woken her up earlier." </em>Lucifer says smugly. I had woken up after passing out from us swimming all day to his head buried between my thighs. Granted it was an amazing way to wake up but it resulted in me screaming in pleasure before Diavolo filled my mouth with other things. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They had done me thoroughly until I had passed out again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She looks a little too sated. What did you two do, fuck her repeatedly."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Maybe." </em>Lucifer again more smugly than before.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I can hear you." </em>I say sitting up on the pile of blankets. Satan and Simeon are sitting on pillows by where we had been sleeping while Diavolo was still in the blanket nest behind me and Lucifer is sitting up at the end of the bed. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You two are early."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, but only by a few hours. You guys got the first night and you know it is best to get where we are going early. The gates are going to open soon." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Gates?" </em>I ask hoping that they will drop a hint about where we are going. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Nice try, Hana." </em>Satan smirks and I stick my tongue out at him like the mature adult that I am. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I need to get dressed."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Too bad." </em>Diavolo grins before leaning in and kissing my head. I turn and wrap my arms around his neck giving him a thorough <em>good morning </em>kiss before crooking a finger at Lucifer. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"What about ours?" </em>Simeon pouts slightly and I almost melt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You two will have her for the next two days." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I still want a good morning kiss though. We haven't seen each other for almost two days." </em>Simeon continues and I laugh before crawling out of the blanket nest and into his lap. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Good morning Simeon. I love you and I missed you, can you forgive me?" </em>I bat my eyelashes and he grins. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Give me a kiss and there is nothing to forgive." </em>His green eyes shine with mischief as his arms wrap around my naked body. He gives me a kiss that has my toes curling.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Damn. Don't forget me." </em>Satan says pulling the back of my hair slightly until my head is pulled back and I am looking up into his face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Poor baby, did you feel left out?" </em>I tease. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hmm...maybe. Are you already misbehaving?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Me? Misbehave? Never!" </em>I say in mock outrage before Satan kisses me. <em>Oofta!~ </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Get your ass dressed so we can go! Otherwise I am going to end up doing you here all day."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"That doesn't sound bad." </em>I purr but Satan swats me lightly on the ass. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Get dressed. You will like where we are going." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Alright." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>After getting dressed I hug and kiss both Diavolo and Lucifer who both said they had some work they needed to get done at the castle.</p><p><em>"I'll miss you Love." </em>Diavolo tells me. <em>"But you will have a surprise when you come back to the castle."</em></p><p><em>"Oh! What sort of surprise?" </em>I ask.</p><p><em>"Not telling." </em>He grins and kisses my nose. I look at Lucifer who gives me a mocking grin.</p><p>
  <em>"Y'all are trying to kill me with curiosity." </em>
</p><p><em>"You will like it." </em>He says before they both disappear.</p><p><em>"Ready?" </em>Satan asks as he pulls me in close and Simeon grabs my hand.</p><p>
  <em>"Ready."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is split into two parts. This first part doesn't have any smut but the next part will</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Satan&amp;Hana&amp;Simeon Honeymoon</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chapter 7 Part 1 of 2</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Isn't this, ya know, sacrilegious?" </em>I ask Satan as I finally get a view of where we had teleported to.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Probably, but that is what makes it so fun."</em> He rubs his palms together as he looks at one of the entrances to Vatican City. The medieval stone designed entrance has words that read <em>Mvsei</em> <em>Vaticani</em> and I can see the tourist entrance into St. Peter's Basilica.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You're going to hell." </em>I tell him bluntly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Too late." </em>Satan grins and walks through the entrance. The city doesn't instantly blow up or catch fire, so at least that is a plus.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We have permission to be here from one of the Celestial Watchers that reside over the city." </em>Simeon tells me with a smile as he threads his fingers through mine. I catch myself drooling at his <em>human </em>clothing. He had been growing his hair out a little longer and had tied it in a low man bun that highlighted his cheek bones. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing that showed off his delicious hips but black jeans that hugged his ass and a button up that was open to show a white muscle shirt. <em>Yummy. </em>He looked delicious but I was, however, looking forward to getting them off him later.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Do I look alright?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yeah you look fine.(Edible)" </em>I try to tell him with a straight face that didn't say I was a pregnant horny woman walking through Vatican City with my angel and demon husbands. <em>I was failing exquisitely at it.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We were, according to Satan, going to walk around the Sistine Chapel. I was a low key nerd who loved to read granted Satan was higher up in the low key nerd chain. Some of my favorite books was a series called the Robert Langdon series by Dan Brown and since reading all the books, and watching the subsequent movies I had wanted to come to Vatican City to sight see.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I wasn't religious growing up, I know it is kind of ironic seeing how my life ended up but even here I could feel some of the power I had felt when The Creator had spoken within my mind. According to Simeon this place was one of the <em>Blessed </em>places in the Human Realm a place, where many humans came to worship God or The Creator.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You two said we were just spending the day here</em>
    <em>. Where are we going tonight?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Surprise." </em>Satan calls back. I was starting to hate the word <em>surprise, </em>I had a feeling I would be hearing it a lot of the next week and a half.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"So what is the plan? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We got permission to go into the Vatican Archives. Satan is curious about some of the books held there and I need a document for one of my book series."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How in the hell did y'all get permission to go in there?" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Angel, remember?" </em>I point at Satan with a <em>what the </em><em>fuck</em><em> is he supposed to be </em>look.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Simeon needed an assistant and your his pregnant wife that will behave herself while in the archives." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I always behave myself." </em>They both snort at me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"What!? I do! It isn't my fault y'all can't behave yourselves!" </em>Their snorts turn to full on laughter that has tourists looking in our direction a few of them shaking their heads and glaring. <em>Whoops. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Here put this around your neck." </em>Simeon hands me a necklace with some sort of stone that was etched with a ruin. Slipping it around my neck I can feel a faint hum of magic that spreads across my skin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What is this?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Something that will keep our conversations from being overheard by humans."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Well that is nifty." </em>I say. I can almost visually see a bubble forming around us.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"This charm is giving me major Bubble Boy vibes." </em>Simeon snorts but Satan looks at me questioningly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Don't tell me you haven't seen Bubble Boy before?!" </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Uh...no. Is he a bubble?" </em>This time it is my turn to snort.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It's about a boy who was born without the immunities </em>
    <em>human's</em>
    <em> have to fight against sickness. His mother manufactured a home where he wouldn't be exposed to germs from the outside world. But the boy, falls in love with the girl next door, so he builds a mobile suit in the shape of a bubble that allows him to go outside. It's a pretty cute movie, we will have to watch it during our next movie night." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Humans think up some strange things.But it does sound like an interesting movie." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"There are two versions, we will have to watch both." </em>At least once a week we had movie night where everyone gathered in the home theatre and relaxed while eating traditional movie food. It wasn't often that the eleven of us could gather at one time, so unless there was an emergency the movie night was mandatory. I loved it, it was the one night a week where I get to spend time with all of them at once. I had spoken to other woman who had larger Bond groups and they said it was normal that schedules collided but to try and have times set up throughout the week where we could all come together in one place. It also helped with Bonding Withdraws. Each of us fed off of each other and going for long amounts of times sent us into withdraws that effected us physically and mentally. It was slightly worse for me and Solomon as both of us were human, or part human. The others could obtain essence, or bonding pheromones just from being in the room with another of the group, but with Solomon and I it had to be physical and not just a light touch. Solomon and Asmo had told me from the begining that their relationship was slightly more physical than just normal pact. But oddly enough it had never bothered me that they had a sexual relationship, and still didn't. Believe me, I enjoyed it immensely. It was different within the group and having asked about it I was told that it was a normal feeling. The only thing that bothered me is when someone on the <em>outside </em>tried to butt into our relationship. That tended to turn me damn near homicidal. I had watched a female that had had a sexual relationship with Asmo come up and try to sit on his lap at a club one night knowing he was bonded to me. Needless to say she bled all over floor and hasn't tried to contact Asmo again. She was lucky I didn't kill her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My eyes are drawn to the marble floor and then to the statues that line the walls. The age of this place makes my bones ache with the knowledge of how long these walls had stood.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Be careful not to touch certain things. Though this is considered a Holy place a lot of blood was spilled here." </em>I could bet a lot of blood was spilled, there was always blood spilled in the pursuit of religion. Maybe that was why I wasn't a religious person, in the end it seemed hypocritical to me, if you had to force, or kill someone because they didn't believe what you believed I didn't want to be part of it. So why I knew the Creator existed, I still didn't believe in religion.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Recently my power to sense emotions in people had transfered to non-living objects as well. It was mind blowing the things that inanimate objects recorded. I had touched a vase once and had seen the moment it was made and the thoughts that the potter had while they sat at the mud wheel.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'll be careful, I would prefer not to have to watch someone get beheaded while on our honeymoon." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We spend hours walking around, visiting all the tourist attractions and even a few places where tourists couldn't go. Like some catacombs that gave me the serious case of the creeps while being cool at the same time, well cool until we came across some skeletons, after that I wanted the fuck out of the catacombs. Satan and Simeon might be able to deal with seeing human remains since they were old as shit but me? I freaked the fuck out like any sensible person would. They thought it was funny when I started screaming like a little girl and I swore revenge on them later. It would take me a while to think up something that would get my point across.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We spent another several hours in the Vatican Archives, it was awesome. I know most people wouldn't enjoy to be around old books but I did. There was something beautiful about old documents that had stood against the test of time. I think Simeon and Satan could have spent days in this room but they were given a two hour window of time. I had to go in and out of the room that housed the documents. The Archive was located in a room where they controlled the moisture in the air and the amount of oxygen was allowed in the space. This made it hard to breathe for some when they spent a long period of time in the room. None of us had thought to ask if it would have a negative affect on the babies so to be cautious I went into the room in cycles, 40 minutes in and 20 out. During my 20 out I spent the time exploring while using a cloaking spell to mask my presence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hmm? Who are you?" </em>I startle slightly when I hear the voice of a man behind me. I look around trying to see if he was talking to someone else,  he shouldn't be able to see me while I was cloaked in this spell but he was looking me up and down. Caramel colored eyes look to mine set in a face that was almost too pretty for the tall male. He had an androgynous feel about him with slightly curling golden blonde hair that touched the nape of his neck.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I am here with my husband, he is down in the archives at the moment. I am pregnant so we thought it might have an adverse reaction if I stayed in the room for too long a period." </em>It was close to the truth as I could get without setting off some sort of alarm. <em>But how could this man see me?</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Oh! I remember now, young Simeon said he was bringing his wife along with him. Congratulations on your wedding by the way, I was tempted to go to the </em><em>Devildom</em><em> when I heard that Michael had adopted a mixed breed so that I could see you for myself." </em>Mixed breed? I didn't like that term, it made me sound like a dog. I didn't even like the term when it was given to humans, it was demeaning. Bi-racial was a better term or mixed race. Growing up I was marked as unknown racial because of my skin color being slightly darker than a caucasion. I still didn't know my race in human terms, but when it came to supernatural lingo I was Human, Demon, and Celestial, though my human side was more Sorceress magic having already been in my blood before Michael and Lilith had gifted me with theirs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hana was it? Mated to the demon king, Diavolo, the young Archangel Simeon, Sorcerer Solomon, the demon born of Celestial flesh, and the Fallen brothers." </em>My jaw ticks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"They have names, Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor." </em>His eyes light with humor. Jackass knew that his comment would piss me off, was he trying to prove something?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He bows shortly. <em>"Forgive me young one, it has been awhile since I have spoken to or about Lucifer and the others. My name is Uriel and I am one of the Archangels of the Celestial Realm." </em>Simeon had explained to that he was an Archangel but a younger version of one. He didn't yet have the power of the higher ranked Archangels. There were higher ranks of Angels, but those lived in a separate section of the Celestial Realm, some of them didn't have physical forms, they were energy and life itself. Simeon had told me that Luke aspired to be one of those Celestials but he was still considered a child trainee in Angelic terms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I remember reading up on some of the Archangels and knew that Uriel had both a male and female form which could explain the androgynous look. He reminded me of Asmo slightly, but where Asmo's every move was their to incite lust this male looked to be a scholar of some sort.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I spend more time in my own company than I do with others. It is one of the reasons I enjoy this place so much, so many secrets hidden in the walls, or some in plain sight." </em>He pushes against the wall beside us and the sound of grinding stone fills the hallway before a hidden door opens up. <em>Well that was interesting. </em>If I knew more about this person I would be tempted to check out the dark passage, but seeing as he was a stranger to me I would pass on the silent invitation to check out the hidden passageway. He may be an angel but I was no stranger to people with hidden agendas, a pretty face didn't mean anything.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You're an interesting one. Good for you for not trusting someone you just met, but it makes me curious about you at the same time. What led to your wariness of others, but better yet how are you living? You are a fascinating creature, I wouldn't mind studying you." </em>My creep factor hits maximum levels.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Uriel, I would love if you stepped away from my Mate." </em>I hear Simeon say from behind me and I sigh. I could kiss him right here and now for coming to find me. My twenty minutes to explore must have came and went.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Simeon, are you really  going to deny me the chance to study such an interesting subject? Haaa....you're no fun." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hana, don't mind Uriel, he has the bad habit of wanting to study anything that is different, and you, my love, would be a shining example of what draws his eye."  </em>Simeon wraps his arm around my waist, his hand trailing slightly over my baby bump. The move draws Uriel's eye toward my middle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You may be an Archangel, but don't even fucking think about it." </em>Maternal protection makes my voice growly and I know then and there if someone ever tried to <em>study </em>my children I would kill them with no remorse what so ever.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"You're eyes are red little demon. Worry not, I won't touch your children without permission." </em>He would be waiting a long fucking time then. It occurred to me then that I would probably face the same problem in the other realms, my children were not even born yet but there were those that would want to get their hands on them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Hana, Simeon, I think it is time for us to go." </em>Satan walks to my other side, his hand finds mine and he threads his fingers through mine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ah! Another interesting subject, Lucifer's wrath brought to life as a demon. You know, you are the only one of your kind. You should let me study you some time." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"He's mine." </em>I grit out getting more pissed by the second that we are in his presence. He might not be a bad person, but his thoughts were too clinical, it made me antsy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Uriel gives me a smile and then disappears.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Sorry, I didn't expect Uriel to be here. He isn't the one in charge of this area, that belongs to someone else. Uriel probably masked his energy so that he could sneak in, he does that often in his never ending pursuit of knowledge."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He didn't give off a negative feeling, his aura was surprisingly clean, but the way he spoke gave me the creeps." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Yeah, that's Uriel. It takes awhile to get used to him, he spends more time locked up studying tomes than he does with living creatures." </em>Simeon says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Alright, lets forget about Uriel, are you ready for the next phase of our honeymoon?" </em>Satan asks as his fingers tighten around my own.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Does this part involve us getting naked? If it does I am all for it." </em>I ask them as I grow excited at the prospect of finally getting them naked. Don't get me wrong I absolutely loved walking around the city with them but I couldn't wait to have their heat pressed against me in the most intimate of ways.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Lucky you, it does." </em>Satan gives me a feral grin as his eyes heat up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I am more than ready." </em>I purr before taking their hands as we disappear.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Smut Warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bandmates</p><p>Satan&amp;Hana&amp;Simeon part 2</p><p><em>"</em><em>Oh </em>wo<em>w</em><em>! This </em><em>is </em><em>beautiful</em><em>!</em><em>" </em>I usually didn't like snow but as I look over the sparkling forest covered in a layer of undisturbed snow; I can finally see the beauty that snow holds. I shiver slightly grateful for the thick jacket that Satan had pulled out of nowhere along with some thick gloves.</p><p>"<em>Where </em><em>are </em>we?"</p><p>"Sw<em>itzerland </em><em>at a </em><em>secluded </em><em>hotel </em><em>for supernatural beings. It</em><em>'</em><em>s a neutral zone where anyone can come to relax</em><em>. </em><em>But </em><em>it </em><em>has </em><em>a </em><em>private </em><em>heated </em><em>infi</em><em>nity </em><em>pool </em><em>that </em><em>looks o</em>v<em>er </em><em>a frozen valley</em><em>. </em><em>W</em>e</p><p>
  <em>thought you would like </em>
  <em>it</em>
  <em>." </em>
</p><p><em>"This is amazing</em><em>. </em><em>I </em><em>might freeze my </em><em>tits </em><em>off </em><em>though</em><em>, </em><em>so </em><em>you </em><em>two </em><em>w</em><em>il</em><em>l hav</em>e <em>to </em><em>make </em><em>sure </em><em>to </em><em>ke</em>e<em>p </em><em>me </em><em>nice and </em>w<em>arm</em><em>.</em><em>" </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Oh</em><em>, </em><em>we </em><em>plan </em><em>to</em><em>. </em>W<em>e might </em><em>warm </em><em>you </em><em>up too much and you</em><em>'</em><em>ll </em><em>have to roll around in </em><em>the </em><em>snow." </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Actually</em><em>, that so</em><em>u</em><em>nds fun. Can we play </em><em>in </em><em>the snow</em>?" Now that I thought about it, I never played in the snow as a child. Just the thought of romping around in snow has me feeling giddy.</p><p><em>"</em><em>The </em><em>infinity </em><em>pool</em> <em>has snow </em><em>on </em>t<em>wo </em><em>sides </em><em>wh</em><em>il</em><em>e </em><em>the </em><em>other </em><em>edge </em><em>over </em><em>looks </em><em>the vall</em>e<em>y </em><em>the </em><em>opposite </em><em>backs to our </em><em>room</em><em>. </em><em>But </em><em>there </em><em>are </em><em>also </em><em>smaller </em><em>tubs </em><em>interlaced in </em><em>private </em><em>areas </em><em>tha</em><em>t </em><em>ar</em>e <em>sunk into the ground, you ha</em>v<em>e t</em>o w<em>alk </em><em>in </em><em>the </em><em>snow to </em><em>get </em><em>to </em><em>them</em><em>.</em><em>" </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Do </em><em>we </em><em>have </em><em>time </em><em>to </em><em>go </em><em>to </em><em>both</em><em>? </em><em>| </em>w<em>on</em><em>'</em><em>t </em><em>look </em><em>too pretty </em><em>in </em><em>a </em><em>bathing </em><em>s</em><em>u</em><em>it</em><em>.</em><em>.</em><em>.</em>" I rub my burgeoning belly.</p><p>"Y<em>ou </em><em>always </em><em>look </em><em>beautiful even mor</em>e <em>so </em><em>since </em><em>you </em><em>are pr</em>e<em>gnant </em><em>with </em><em>OUR children</em>." Simeon emphasizes as he bends down and presses a kiss against my lips his hands spreading over my belly. His smile widens and his eyes dance in delight.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I can see </em><em>all </em><em>of their souls; </em><em>it </em><em>is </em><em>so </em><em>beautiful. </em>A<em>h</em><em>! </em><em>Th</em>e<em>y </em><em>moved!</em><em>" </em>A smile spreads across my face, I had been feeling the small movements for a couple of days. Celeste, Simeon's mother said that by the time I got back from my honeymoons I would be set to limited activity. It low-keyed blowed. I hated sitting around and doing nothing. I was too damn hyperactive and being forced to sit still for long periods of time usually turned me into a bitch. W<em>hat was / </em><em>say</em><em>? I </em>w<em>as always </em><em>a </em><em>bitch</em>. Satan and sometimes Mammon had no problems calling me out when I was in bitch mode. I just reminded them that they were probably the ones that brought out my inner bitch.</p><p>"<em>You felt them</em>?" Satan's hands are on my belly before Simeon can even remove his.</p><p>"<em>You guys </em><em>will </em><em>be able </em><em>to </em><em>feel </em><em>them more when </em><em>I </em><em>remove my close</em><em>. </em><em>It's </em><em>easier </em><em>when </em><em>it is </em><em>j</em><em>ust </em><em>my </em><em>skin </em><em>you are touching</em><em>.</em><em>" </em></p><p>"<em>Well, I </em><em>guess </em><em>we need to </em><em>hurry </em><em>up </em><em>and get </em><em>you </em><em>naked </em><em>then</em>."</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sounds </em><em>like </em><em>a plan </em><em>to m</em>e<em>!</em>" | yell before turning around and running through the snow laughing like the lunatic I am. I only make it about fifteen steps before Satan is scooping me up, but instead of taking me toward the Cabin he runs towards a snow embankment.</p><p>"S<em>ataaaaan! </em><em>E</em><em>Eeeeee!</em>" | scream as I am being tossed in a giant pile of snow. The snow surrounds my body as I sink into the giant pile that is almost as deep as I am tall.</p><p><em>"Holy shit, that's fucking cold</em><em>!</em><em>" </em>I laugh even as shivers work over my body. I try to sit up and can't. Feeling like a turtle flipped on its back I yell for help.</p><p>"Sa<em>tan </em><em>get </em><em>yo</em><em>u</em><em>r ass over </em><em>here </em><em>and </em><em>get </em><em>me out!</em>" | rock back and forth causing more snow to fall into my body. While I am yelling I am inconspicuously balling up snow in my gloves to shove down his jacket, I <span class="u">gigg</span>le to myself ready to dish out a cool revenge, but Satan, the asshat, gives me a wicked grin before dumping snow.<em>..</em>on. my. face.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Damn you Satan</em><em>! </em><em>Just you wa</em><em>it</em><em>! </em><em>I'</em><em>ll </em><em>be </em><em>shovin' snow down you</em><em>r </em><em>pants! The cold will </em><em>make </em><em>your dick shrink and </em><em>then ya </em><em>won</em><em>'</em><em>t </em><em>be </em><em>able </em><em>to </em><em>use </em><em>it </em><em>later</em><em>!</em>" | screech toward Simeon when Satan just continues to pile the snow of me.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Simeon</em><em>! </em><em>Help </em><em>me</em><em>! </em><em>Puuhhhhleaaase</em><em>!</em><em>" </em>Simeon is too busy laughing his ass off, aren't angels supposed to come to one's aid during times of need<em>? </em>Not mine, no... he is too busy laughing.<em>.</em><em>.</em><em>and </em><em>wait</em><em>.</em><em>... </em><em>making </em><em>snowballs</em><em>?</em><em>! Damn it! </em><em>I</em><em>'m </em><em>out </em><em>numbered</em><em>! </em><em>The two asshats </em><em>are </em><em>ganging up on me</em><em>! </em></p><p><em>Oh</em><em>? </em><em>Th</em>e<em>y want to play</em><em>? </em><em>Fine</em><em>, </em><em>I</em><em>'</em><em>m </em><em>gam</em>e. My competitive side comes out and I quit acting like the damsel in distress. Calling on my angelic powers my wings come out and I spread them out so that snow piles on top of them. It doesn't weigh them</p><p>down and I give a giant grin as I flap them upward. Snow rockets towards Satan and Simeon as they try to scramble away for the blast.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Damn </em><em>it </em><em>Hana</em><em>! </em><em>T</em><em>h</em><em>at</em><em>'</em><em>s </em><em>cheating</em><em>!</em><em>" </em>Satan yelps, while Simeon brings out his own wings and tries to send it back in my direction but catches Satan in the face with a gust of snow<em>. </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Fuck</em><em>! </em><em>You both suck! You </em><em>kno</em>w <em>what</em><em>? Fuck it!</em>" Satan disappears and I feel an arm around my waist and then we both disappear and reappear inside of the cabin.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Cheater!</em>" I yell and then moan when his arms tighten around me and bring me up on my tiptoes so he can seal his mouth on mine. Any complaint I had dies a fiery death as my cold body instantly starts to heat up under the demands of his mouth against mine.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Mmmm</em><em>.</em>... <em>Satan</em><em>..</em><em>.</em><em>you play dirty.</em>" | accuse against his mouth, not having any problem with him playing dirty, if anything it turned me on more.</p><p>"<em>You like it though. Now let's </em><em>get </em><em>naked and then take a bath afterwards</em><em>.</em><em>" </em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Hana</em><em>, </em><em>lift up </em><em>you</em><em>r </em><em>h</em><em>air</em><em>.</em>" I hear Simeon's voice behind me as he tries to my coat off. I do him one better and make <em>all </em>of our clothes disappear.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Our wife isn't one for </em><em>waiting</em>." Satan says.</p><p><em>"</em><em>No</em><em>, </em><em>she </em><em>isn</em><em>'</em><em>t</em><em>. </em><em>No </em><em>slow </em><em>strip </em><em>tease </em><em>for </em><em>our </em><em>wif</em>e." They must know how much I like hearing the words <em>our </em><em>wif</em>e because they keep saying it, or maybe they just liked to hear the <em>w</em>ords themselves.</p><p>Fingers feather up my naked sides tracing where the babies were making my belly stretch out. It was one of those silly fears that woman had that their men wouldn't think them sexy anymore because they <em>w</em>ere pregnant that almost had me shrinking away. Simeon catches the split moment of emotion because he goes to his knees in front of me, as he kisses down my chest, he pauses for a slight moment to kiss my belly before he looks up at me. The look on his face takes any of my doubts away as he lifts one of my legs to rest on his shoulders. Satan is behind me keeping me upright as Simeon's hot breath fans across my skin.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Sim</em>e<em>on</em><em>, </em><em>wait</em><em>! </em><em>Oh</em><em>..</em><em>.</em><em>oh</em><em>! </em><em>Mmmm</em><em>!</em><em>" </em><em>My </em>thoughts turn incoherent when his tongue slips inside me, licking and taunting as he induces shivers of pleasure inside me. Satan's hands cup my breasts, rolling my nipples between his long fingers that I love to feel on my skin.</p><p><em>"Hana. I love the way you taste." </em>Having an angel talk dirty was a wicked sort of erotic pleasure that I loved to indulge in. Satan's tongue on my neck and Simeon's mouth on my clit has me screaming and rocking my hips forward until my knees grow weak enough that they begin to buckle, the only thing that keeps me up is Satan's grip.</p><p><em>"Simeon! Ahnnn!" </em>I scream his name as my body shudders from the aftershocks the orgasm that had just rocked through me. I sag in Satan's arms as Simeon slowly stands, taking his time to lick up my body until he is level with my mouth. He grips my chin and I can taste myself on his lips as his tongue enters my mouth, teasing and biting as he kisses me. Simeon picks me up so that I can wrap my legs around his waist as he maneuvers the lushly decorated cabin that spoke of money and comfort. Sitting on a soft couch that instantly engulfs his body I rock against the hard edge of Simeon's cock. His beautiful dusky skin is hot under my fingertips as I grip his muscle lined arms as I push up further, removing one of my hands from his arms I reach under me and guide his hard cock to my wet entrance and slowly sink down on him letting out a shuddering moan as he goes deeply inside me.</p><p>It isn't long before both us are breathing heavily and covered with a sheen layer of sweat, the inside of the cabin almost too warm. Simeon buries his face in the crook of my neck, his heavy panting breaths and moans filling my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer and he moves his head from the crook of my neck to between my breasts, his thrusts become fast, deeper, as he chases his orgasm. Just before he comes, he lifts his head so that he can lock his mouth to mine in a demanding kiss and we both let out a shuddering moan as we come together. I shiver as Simeon pulls out of my body, he stands lifting me up and walking over to Satan who has been watching from a chair by an iron gate fireplace that was the source of the heat in the room.</p><p><em>"I am going to jump in the shower and call home to talk to my father." </em>Simeon had told me earlier while we had walked around Vatican City that he had a video call with his father tonight. He presses a kiss against my forehead before handing me off to Satan. I was pretty used to the <em>pass the Hana </em>that went on between my mates. It bothered me in the beginning but now I secretly enjoyed being held and then passed to another one because it meant that I was in one of their arms. I now relished in the moments where I could snuggle up close to them.</p><p>Satan pulls me in close and I can feel his hardness against my bottom. I knew he had given this time to Simeon since the video call that he was about to take would probably take an hour or two away from our honeymoon time.</p><p>Satan's skin is hot against mine, though I wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the fire or from the heat raging inside of him from watching Simeon and I together.</p><p><em>"Should we stay in here or go to the pool?" </em>Satan asks, his arms tight around my body. His green eyes are heated as his gaze focuses on my mouth, he bends down and slowly runs the tip of his tongue along the seam of my lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, if you keep doing that, we won't make it to the pool."</em>
</p><p><em>"I can behave for a couple of minutes so that we can make it to the pool. I can't make any promises after that." </em>I snort at him. Satan and I were alike in that aspect, both of us were inpatient when it came to certain things, especially sex. Sex was Satan all held an edge of pleasure and pain, and he had a penchant for rope. Lucifer and Satan both had a thing from bdsm though they kept it light I knew that both of them were capable of something rougher, but they took it easy on me. I wasn't a virgin when I arrived here, my first time having been stolen from me when I was too young to comprehend what was happening or why.</p><p>However, I knew I was safe with them, they would rather set themselves on fire than hurt me, I could trust them, and if they ever wanted to try anything harder with me I was more than willing. Granted it would probably be awhile seeing that I was pregnant now and it probably wouldn't be too long before full intercourse was going to be put on hold. I wasn't sure who was dreading that moment more, me or them?</p><p>
  <b>Satan</b>
</p><p>I can barely restrain myself as I lift Hana up as I walk out through the side door that leads to the infinity pool that over looks the frozen valley below. I can see Hana's eyes brighten as she takes in the crystal-like icicles that hang from trees and the large piles of snow that line both sides of the pool. She shivers slightly, her part human body not able to completely ward of the freezing temperatures. I look down to see her skin break out in small goosebumps and her nipples tighten from being exposed to the cold. I could barely fight the urge to fuck her where we stood just so that I could suck those nipples into my mouth, I speed up slightly and walk straight into the pool. She wraps her arms tighter around my neck, her mind automatically assuming that the water from the pool would be freezing but then her hold loosens, and she sighs as the hot water engulfs the both of us.</p><p><em>"This feels amazing..." </em>She exclaims and makes like she is about to swim off, this time I am the one who tightens their hold. The pool is only five feet, but she only stands at 5'2 barely tall enough to stand. I know she can swim, but I want her in my arms, her slick body against mine. Her long black hair floats around her in the pool and she wraps her legs around my body as she leans back, her upper body floating on the water as she dips her head back to slick back her hair so that the strands are out of her face. Blue eyes meet mine as she lifts her head back up and I respond to the silent invitation in those eyes by grabbing her hips and sliding inside of her.</p><p><em>"Mmm...Satan..." </em>She mewls my name as she thrusts herself down on my cock. Damn, I loved it when she lost control. She screams out my name, her moans and cries could probably be heard down in the valley below, but a barrier surrounds us keeping our sounds in while keeping others out. Water splashes around us, and I can see the steam in the air around us as the hot water and the cold air meet.</p><p><em>"Hana..." </em>I moan her name and she tightens around me, her reaction to my voice has me moving closer to her ear so she can hear every single one of my moans that she elicits from me. She groans when I stop my movements to head to the edge of the pool that over looks the valley, flipping her around so she can look over the edge I re-enter her from behind and her moans become louder as she holds onto the edge. Water splashes out of the pool from our vigorous movements as I pull her back against me. I push her hair to the side so I can see the naked line of her back and her neck so I can run my tongue along her skin chasing a water droplet from her hair.</p><p><em>"Satan...I'm...ah!" </em>She almost collapses into the water as she comes but I grab her arms pulling her back against me as I keep thrusting forward.</p><p><em>"Satan...it's too much! Wait...oh fuck!" </em>This time when she comes, I come with her.</p><p>
  <b>Hana</b>
</p><p>My body wonderfully used; I float away from Satan as relax into the hot water. I wished I could bring this scenery back to the Devildom, maybe I could convince Diavolo to open a direct portal here. After we honeymoon, I would be banned from teleporting myself places, my magic even now was doing some strange things. Celeste, Simeon's mother had said it was the babies magic mixing with mine that was causing me to lose control and as my pregnancy progressed it would only get worse.</p><p>Swimming under the water the sound of everything is cut off when I feel Belphie and Beel's minds connect to my own.</p><p><em>*We miss you. </em>I smile at their mental tone, both having spoke to me at the same time. They did that often and had once told me it was a twin thing.</p><p><em>*I miss you both too.</em> <em>I will see you both soon though, just another day.</em></p><p><em>*I can't wait. I am so excited about where we are going. </em>Beel says sounding like he is drooling at the location making me grow curious about where they are taking me.</p><p><em>*Don't even ask, Hana.</em> Belphie says.</p><p><em>**Pout** </em>I can feel the laughter inside my mind at my mental pout.</p><p>
  <em>*We love you and will see you tomorrow night</em>
</p><p><em>*I love you both too, see you tomorrow. </em>I blow them a mental kiss and then they are gone from my mind. Swimming toward the cabin I see when Simeon comes out shucking off his clothes as he goes. He must have gotten dressed for his video call, I have a mental image of him forgetting his clothes and I start to laugh, and he looks at me questioningly.</p><p><em>"What?</em>" He asks, curiosity coloring his voice.</p><p><em>"Nothing, just amused at thinking you might actually forget your clothes and accidently call your mom and dad.</em>" I could imagine Sameon laughing at his son, but it would probably be Celeste's reaction that would make me laugh. She may seem like she was serious, but I could imagine the humor dancing in her gaze.</p><p><em>"I will have to tell you about the time when mother went into Labor with my sister, father tried to leave the house with nothing on to take her to the medical ward.</em> <em>It was pretty funny watching my mother tell him to get his naked ass back inside to put on some clothing." </em>Simeon smiles at the memory.</p><p>
  <em>"I would have paid to see your mother's reaction. She might seem timid and serious, but I bet she gives you hell when you do something wrong."</em>
</p><p><em>"True, she does. She is a fierce woman, but she laughs and plays just as much as father and we do." </em>Simeon pulls me close to him as he settles against the side of the pool that has a ledge to sit on and Satan joins us so we can stare at the beauty below us.</p><p>
  <em>.......</em>
</p><p>We spend the next day alternatingly playing in the snow, making love, and swimming in that heavenly pool, and not always in that order. Around 5pm I feel Beel and Belphie connect to my mind before they phase into the cabin. Jumping up from my spot between Satan and Simeon in front of the fire I race over and throw myself at them. Belphie gives me a toe-curling kiss before Beel picks me up and spins me around before doing the same.</p><p><em>"You will have to change into something light before we go. It is hot where we are going." </em>Beel says as he sits me back on my feet.</p><p><em>"What should I wear?" </em>I ask and Satan answers me.</p><p><em>"There is an extra bag of clothes in the back of the closet. I hid them from you, go ahead and change into those." </em>Bouncing back over to Satan and Simeon I give them both a kiss before walking into the large bedroom that we had shared during the night. The closet, a large walk-in, is big enough to fit ten wardrobes in but I immediately find the bag in the back. Opening it I find some worn cut off jeans and a t-shirt that says <em>'Prangry- Pregnant, Hungry, and Angry' </em>A huge smile spreads across my face at the shirt, I loved it. Slipping it and the shorts on I find a pair of flip flops and slip them on my feet.</p><p>Walking back out into the living room I ask, <em>"Who bought the shirt?" </em></p><p><em>"I did." </em>Beel says, and then asks shyly, <em>"Do you like it?"</em></p><p><em>"I love it, it is definitely me." </em>The others nod in agreement, it's true so I can't even get angry at it.</p><p><em>"I am glad." </em>Beel says giving me a smile that sends my heart racing.</p><p>After giving Satan and Simeon some goodbye love, I go over and grab both of Beel and Belphie's hands before we disappear to an unknown destination. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Beel & Hana & Belphie Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 Beel, Belphie, and Hana Honeymoon </p><p><em>"</em><em>Ooooo</em><em>!</em>" | squeal in pleasure as Heaven stands before me in the guise of food stalls that decorate the street that holds Myeongdong street market in Seoul, Korea. Small food stands are crowded in together, and hundreds of people stand around talking, eating, and waiting in lines to order their food.</p><p>"<em>Can </em><em>we </em><em>move </em><em>here</em>? W<em>e can </em><em>set </em><em>up </em><em>a </em><em>tent somewhere nearby so that every night </em><em>we </em><em>can come to gorge </em><em>ourselves </em><em>on </em><em>all </em><em>this wonderful food</em><em>.</em>" My mouth waters and my stomach lets out a </p><p>growl worthy of Beel from the scent of fried food that permeates the air around us. For once the babies agree with the scents around me and they don't induce the nausea that has been my companion on almost a daily basis. </p><p>
  <em>Thank you, babies, your momma </em>
  <em>will </em>
  <em>make sure to feed you plenty of food </em>
  <em>to fill </em>
  <em>both </em>
  <em>of </em>
  <em>our </em>
  <em>bellies</em>
  <em>! </em>
</p><p><em>"Hungry</em><em>.</em><em>.</em><em>.</em><em>hungry</em><em>.</em><em>.</em><em>. </em><em>HUNGRY</em><em>!</em>" | barely manage to grab the scruff of Beel's shirt as he makes a head long dash into the crowded streets toward the first stall that has caught his attention. </p><p><em>"</em><em>Hana</em><em>! </em><em>Let </em><em>me </em><em>go</em><em>! </em><em>I </em>w<em>ant to eat</em><em>!</em>" Beel is practically pulling me</p><p>behind him like a giant dog pulling his owner on a leash. </p><p><em>"</em><em>Beel wait </em><em>a </em><em>minute</em><em>. </em><em>Give </em><em>me one minute </em><em>and </em><em>we will go to the stand that you </em>w<em>ant</em><em>.</em>" Beel looks behind him, giving me giant puppy dog eyes, pushing up on my tip toes I use the grip of his shirt to pull him down and seal my mouth on his. As I kiss him | push some of my <em>essen</em>ce into his body and he shudders. Beel had told me multiple times that kissing me, being in contact with me, helped him control his hunger. At least as much control as his Sin would let him. He was the Avatar of Gluttony after all. </p><p><em>"</em><em>Can you control yourself a little better no</em>w?" </p><p><em>"</em><em>One more kiss </em><em>and </em><em>then </em><em>I think </em><em>I </em><em>can control myself</em>." Beel says seriously and I must fight to control my grin. My giant cinnamon roll of a husband. Giving him another kiss because I cannot resist, I grab his hand and then Belphie's and start looking around. Like a kid in the candy store, or a pregnant woman, I drool and gape at the stalls. </p><p>
  <em>It </em>
  <em>was </em>
  <em>beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Food</em>
  <em>..</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Food</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em>... YUMMY YUMMY FOOD! </em>
</p><p>Maybe I should not have worried about Beel going food craz<em>y, I am probably going to be the one going crazy as I try to taste everything in sight</em><em>. </em></p><p>S<em>o </em><em>much food</em><em>! </em>The beast that I call my stomach lets out a roaring growl that has crowds of people looking in my direction as they try to figure out if a t<span class="u">i</span>ger was let loose. How could humans be around so much delicious smelling food and not eat it all? It was a conundrum to me. Hana looks almost as excited as I feel, and I can hear her belly start to growl which makes me smile. See, I wasn’t the only one having problems with all this food around. She rubs her belly before giving us a sheepish grin.</p><p><em>“I guess the babies are hungry.” </em>Not only was Hana feeding herself she was also feeding the five babies growing inside her, one of those babies being mine and Belphie’s. Who would she take after? Would she have Hana’s sassy mouth? Will she be like Belphie and sleepy all the time, sneaking off to take naps whenever she could, or would she be like me constantly hungry? I wondered would I have a partner in crime when I snuck into the fridge at night? I could not wait to see my little girl, but I was slightly nervous too. Would I make a good father? I had never really taken care of another person, well besides Lilith but that was different. She had been our sister. But this would be my daughter, the only person alive connected to me by blood. Belphie and I were twins, but we had been created from the same thought of the Creator, there was no actual blood between us. It was the same for the others, the only one of us that could say that there might be some blood between was Lucifer and Satan. But then again maybe not, Satan was Lucifer’s wrath, born from an emotion that Lucifer had tried to keep buried but had in the end exploded out as Satan.</p><p>Hana’s fingers lace around mine pulling me out of my thoughts as she tugs me to the nearest booth. Her stomach lets out another big growl and I laugh; she was too cute.</p><p>Hana</p><p>I moan in bliss as my teeth sink into some sort of honeyed cake with nuts inside, the sweet and salty blending beautifully together. We had hit up most of the stands, Beel had cleaned out several of them much to the shocked disbelief of the owners. I wasn’t sure if they were happy or mad about it, one of the aunties had been excited about making three times the amount she usually did in one night. She had patted Beel on the hand and told us in broken English that she could go home early tonight for the first time in years. She was humming as she packed up her supplies for the night having been emptied out of all her food.</p><p>It had been delicious though, I was going to try to recreate a couple of the dishes, I was in love with the sweet and spicy of some of the food, and I had a new love affair with tteokbokki, and fish cakes simmered in some sort of tomato sweet and spicy sauce.</p><p>
  <em>“We need something like this in the Devildom, I think it would be pretty popular.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I agree. I would go there every night.” </em>Belphie snorts at Beel’s answer.</p><p><em>“Talk to Diavolo, I’m fairly sure he would agree with whatever you suggest. He spoils you.” </em>Belphie teases. He was one to talk though, I will admit that I am seriously spoiled when it comes to my men. It was a pleasant feeling; I had never been spoiled before. But I had a sneaking suspicion that after the babies were born, they were going to be beyond spoiled, I wonder if I am going to have to be the parent that oversees discipline. Lucifer might have no problem with punishing his brothers, but I could see him having a problem with disciplining our daughter when she did something bad.</p><p>But then again, who was I kidding? I get into just as much trouble by myself, it would be almost hypocritic for me to discipline anyone when I would probably do the same.</p><p>I bite into a second pancake and moan.</p><p>
  <em>“We need to take some of these wherever it is we are going next. I think I could eat about ten more at least.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beel is already a step ahead of you. He bought twenty from five different stalls.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yay! By the way, are we staying somewhere near here tonight or are we going somewhere else?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Somewhere else.” </em>Belphie replies as he grabs my wrist so he can steal a bite of my cake.</p><p>
  <em>“Ya know, if you did that to Beel he might have broken your hand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wouldn’t be the first time. He took a chunk out of Mammon’s arm once, it was hilarious.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Evil.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Demon.” </em>Belphie says like that explains everything.</p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes it is hard to imagine you guys as angels.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We really weren’t that different; well, we were slightly different. We tried to only do the things that was beneficial for the celestial realm and tried not to indulge too deeply in the things that made us us. When I was an angel, I was still sleepy all the time, but I tried to fight it as much as possible. I didn’t want to be scolded by Raphael who was one of the Archangels who over saw us. Beel was different then, I mean he still had an appetite, but he worked hard at trying to achieve his dream, the same could be said for Mammon. Believe it or not at one time a lot of us looked up to Mammon, he wasn’t the scum ball he is now. He worked hard alongside Lucifer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you miss it?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Fuck no. None of the others do either. This was our choice, we followed Lucifer, whom we looked up to.” </em>I knew the others had respected Lucifer highly, and had even loved him, though they wouldn’t admit it now.</p><p>Beel comes back with his arms full of bags and hands one to me and a few to Belphie.</p><p><em>“Are you guys ready to go to the next spot?” </em>He asks with his mouth slightly full of food.</p><p><em>“Say it, don’t spray it Beel.” </em>Belphie says as he wipes crumbs off his shirt. Beel swallows thickly.</p><p>
  <em>“Ready?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yep!” </em>I was excited to see what they had plans to do next.</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p><em>“Oh my! That is the biggest treehouse I have ever seen!” </em>My eyes pop open as I take in the lavish tree house built around the giant trunk of a tree and connecting to several others. Trees spread their branches, the leaves acting like a giant canopy blocking out the night sky, but it wasn’t dark. Lights dance around us, and I hear the faint sound of music in the air.</p><p>
  <em>“Lunar Fairies, there are a lot of them here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lunar Fairies?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lunar Fairies they mostly come out at night. The human’s Lunar Moth gets their name from these fairies. They have the same coloring as the moth.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve seen fairies before, but I was really little, may five or six at the time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where did you see them?”</em>
</p><p><em>“One of the foster houses I had lived in for a short time, the dad, he collected butterflies. He pinned the poor things and hung them in frames on their walls.” </em>It had terrified me, to see the poor things hanging there, their silent screams filling his office.</p><p><em>“One day, I was hiding from my foster brother. He was around 16 and he scared me, he looked at me with eyes that you don’t turn on a child. I knew he wouldn’t come looking for me in the office, they all knew that it scared me to be in there. While I was hiding, I heard a small scream that was different from what I had heard before. Looking around I had come across what appeared to be a doll with wings pinned to a board, but the doll was moving as it tried to get free from the pins. I had to break the case open to free the poor thing, as soon as it was free it flew off toward the window that was open slightly. My foster father found me later, I had taken every case of the walls and broke them open. I couldn’t stand the screams of the butterflies, they were dead, but the feeling remained. After spending several hours being forced to clean up glass, I cut myself multiple times and needed stitches. I used to have scars on my hands and wrist from the broken glass.” </em>The wounds had festered from being left untreated and the place they sent me while they worked had called social services when they had seen the infected cuts.</p><p>A small glittering light flies toward me and I instantly open my hand to feel the soft touch of the fairy that lands in my palm. Her wings are a beautiful light green, her skin the same shade. Eyes almost too big for the angular face looks up into mine and I can see the curiosity there.</p><p><em>Pretty…pretty…smell good…like…like… </em>She speaks in a musical tone.</p><p>
  <em>You help…debt…we owe debt… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Debt?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You saved a fairy; fairies don’t like to owe debts. Since you saved a fairy you are owed a life debt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But they don’t owe me anything, it wasn’t like I did much, and I was so little. I didn’t do it for them to owe me anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We…like…you…smell..like…life…flowers…present…</em>
</p><p>A small flower appears in front of my face and I grab it with my empty hand. It is a small bellflower, but unlike a regular one it glows faintly.</p><p><em>Stay with you…become familiar? </em>The small fairy tilts its head in question.</p><p><em>“You want to become my familiar?</em> <em>But that would mean leaving your home. Are you sure?” </em> The fairy pats my hand.</p><p>
  <em>Stay…in…gardens…at castle. Have…seethe there…welcome us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are there fairies in the Devildom?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, a small collection. They help with Diavolo’s rose gardens in exchange for a place to call home. I think it was a small group of fairies that had their homes destroyed in this realm, but they didn’t want to go back to their realm. The Fae Realm has their own problems so I can see why the small ones try to stay away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are fae and fairies different?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, Fae controls the realm. The two courts that live there are always fighting back and forth, it is why so many small fairies, pixies, and other noncombatant species chose to stay in the human realm even with all the iron, which is deadly to fairies.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure you want to go with me little one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes…we go…family come with me…be happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have a name that I can call you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No…name…you chose…</em>
</p><p>I look at the small glowing flower still in my other palm.</p><p><em>“Bellflower? Bell for short?” </em>The fairy dances in my palm before flying toward my face and kisses my nose. <em>So cute!</em></p><p>
  <em>Love!...pretty pretty! Bell loves! Give familiar mark? Hurt…only second…</em>
</p><p>The small fairy flies back to my palm and bites into the fleshy part of my palm. A small pain like pricking myself on a thorn bush comes and goes and, in the place, where she had bitten a small bellflower brand appears.</p><p><em>“Thank you, my pretty Bell.” </em>She flutters in front of my face again, kissing my nose, and then dances away.</p><p><em>“Only you could go on your honeymoon and get a fairy familiar. Solomon is going to be jealous; the fairies don’t really care for him. I think he stole something of their years ago, and fairies can hold grudges.” </em>I snort, yeah that sounded like something Solomon would do. He tended to have a single-minded focus when it came to obtaining magical objects, and I knew from Lucifer that Solomon wasn’t liked among other sorcerers because he tended not to show respect for older members and something to do with a dragon. I would get the full story from him one day.</p><p>The fairies around us started to dance in a frenzy, their music becomes louder and more hypnotic and I find myself swaying my hips to the tunes.</p><p><em>“Do you want to dance?” </em>Belphie asks, holding out his hand for me to grab as he pulls my body closer to his and surprises me that he can actually dance he spins me away from him and Beel grabs ahold of me twirling me as he lifts me off my feet. I start to giggle as they pass me back and forth.</p><p><em>“Beel! No…haha…I’m getting’ dizzy!” </em>He laughs, his wings coming out as he lifts me up into the air until we land on the roof of the giant treehouse that is above the canopy of the trees. Belphie joins us shortly as he jumps up from the ground landing on branches that will take him higher and higher.</p><p>The stars that paint the sky are amazing, the moon a crescent in the sky. There must not have been any cities nearby, usually the stars didn’t show up very well in the sky because the lights in the city dulled them, but here I felt like I could reach right out and touch the stars.</p><p>The roof on the treehouse is large, sparkling lights decorate the edges, and a giant bed sits on top of the roof with a glass ceiling above to block out the elements but still keep an open view of the sky.</p><p><em>“We can finally show you our stars, you weren’t able to see them in the Devildom.” </em>A high-powered gee- whiz telescope that you usually on see in movies, or in a rich person’s house sits on the edge of the porch pointed up toward the sky. With each one of them holding one of my hands we go over to the telescope, Belphie lets go and looks through the lens, adjusting it for a moment before backing away.</p><p><em>“There, you should be able to see them. Both of them are clustered close together, but just incase you miss them.” </em>An image flows into my mind of what Belphie had just seen through lens letting me know exactly what I needed to see. It only takes me a moment to find where the twin stars are, the two shined brightly together and I can’t help the small smiles that shows on my face.</p><p><em>“Now, let me show you this.” </em>The same image Belphie had given me before now highlights a star to the side of the twin stars, bigger than the two, casting its light over them.</p><p><em>“This, is your star.” </em>Belphie says, almost shyly. He pulls an envelop off a small table and hands it to me.</p><p>
  <em>“Humans are interesting, did you know that you can buy a star, and have it named? I found the information when I was trying to find this telescope.” </em>
</p><p><em>“You…bought me a star?” </em>Belphie and Beel look slightly upset for a moment but the expression goes away when I tackle the both of them to the ground, kissing Belphie’s face and then Beel’s.</p><p><em>“I love it! Thank you, thank you!”</em> My kisses slow, becoming more focused, Belphie’s lips meld against mine, soft at first and then becoming harder, faster, until his arms hold me close. I had been lying on them both, but I move slightly to straddle Belphie’s waist. His hand slipping under my shirt while the other moves to my behind and I moan when he uses my position to grind up into me. Fingers slip under the edge of my shorts, caressing me through the thin fabric of my panties and he smiles against my mouth when he feels my underwear wet.</p><p><em>“Hmm? What’s this? Aren’t you a little too old to have wet your underwear?” </em>I nip Belphie’s lip, pulling it between my teeth at his teasing, I accidently bite too hard and a small bead of blood forms on his lip.</p><p><em>“Consider me chastised, make sure you lick it up since you made it bleed.” </em>I lick the small bead of blood, his lip having already healed. Pushing up against his chest I grip the edge of my shirt and pull it over my head, my black lace bra sheer showing my nipples underneath. Belphie pushes upward, lifting me as he goes before carrying me over to the large bed that had a nest of pillows on it. He crawls up my body, pressing a kiss to my belly and then continues upward toward my breasts. He bites through the material of my bra his teeth grinding lightly against my nipple until I whimper underneath him.</p><p><em>“Mmm…Belphie…” </em>I moan his name and then look over his shoulder toward Beel and crook a finger. Beel pulls his shirt over his head and I had to fight not to drool at the delicious sight of hard muscle, he unbuckles his pants, and my gaze is drawn downward. There was something about a man with powerful thighs and Beel was just fucking yummy. Powerful muscles, thick arms, big…other things. Belphie bites my nipple hard and I jerk in his arms. I look down in his face, his purple gaze heated.</p><p>
  <em>“Pay attention to me or I will bite you again.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Promise?” </em>I smirk, taunting him as I look over at Beel again. My bra is then torn down the middle and Belphie bites into the fleshy part of my breast leaving a perfect set of teeth in my skin.</p><p><em>“What is with y’all destroying my bras? Or panties?” </em>I kept my best friends busy making me new lingerie because they destroyed it all. Of course, the sisters thought it was fucking hilarious that my mates destroyed my lingerie on a regular bases.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t lie, you like it.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Well fuck, ya got me there.” </em>I grin and then shove my hand down the front of his pants, wrapping my fingers around his hard cock.</p><p><em>“I don’t think I am the only one who likes it when my underwear gets destroyed, you certainly are hard. Need help with that?” </em>I coo at him before my legs wrap around his waist pulling him flush against me while grinding against him.</p><p><em>“You should really fuck me now, Belphie.” </em>The bed dips as Beel crawls up lying down beside me on his side so he can lean on his elbow while watching. Belphie pulls my shorts down my legs taking my underwear with them, before moving back between my thighs, his fingers finding my center and thrusting inside me when he finds me wet, his thumb finding my clit and brushing against it.</p><p>
  <em>“You forgot something Belphie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yea? What did I forget?”</em>
</p><p><em>“That you need to be naked.” </em>I respond before making his clothes vanish, hopefully they found their way inside the treehouse, it wouldn’t be the first time I literally made them vanish completely. At least I didn’t pull a Mammon and accidently send clothes into the fire, no, I did that shit on purpose, to Lucifer when he had pissed me off. Bye bye Armani suit.</p><p><em>“Beel, are you just going to watch?” </em>I ask him and then moan when Belphie pinches my clit.</p><p><em>“Mmhmm, for right now I am.” </em>But he does bend down and give me a languid kiss that has my toes curling. He breaks the kiss to soon to lean back on his elbow while his other hand finds his cock, stroking it slowly as he watches me and Belphie.</p><p>Belphegor pushes my thighs further apart, lining himself up with my entrance before slowly sinking inside, pulling out and pushing back in a couple of times until I am used to it before picking up his pace. Wrapping my arms around his neck pressing my chest against his, my nipples scrape against his skin making them more sensitive.</p><p><em>“Damn it…” </em>Belphie grunts, his forehead creasing, and I can tell by the way he is moving that he isn’t going to last much longer.</p><p><em>“Ahh! Wait…Beel don’t do that.” </em>Beel had reached between our bodies, his fingers finding my clit, Belphie turns me on my side facing Beel and lifts one of my legs placing it on his shoulder while the other is trapped between his legs my clit fully exposed to Beel’s teasing pinches they both work together to send me over the edge until pleasure has me screaming and whimpering. I shudder as I feel Belphie lose himself inside me before pulling out. Liquid drips down my thighs but I am not given much reprieve before Beel is lifting me up and placing me on top of him.</p><p><em>“I want you to ride me.” </em>Beel says and I shiver. Beel usually didn’t make demands during sex, but fuck me, him telling me to ride him was one of hottest things I had heard in a while. Beel and dirty talk? I was going to have to encourage this behavior, it was fucking hot.</p><p><em>“Do you want me to ride you hard?” </em>I ask as I grind downward, Beel’s erection caught between our bodies and he groans. My hands play across the expanse of his chest and I use my nails to scrape lightly across his nipples. Beel’s face shifts, his eyes darkening with heat, his erection growing harder, I scrape my nails over his nipples again, this time harder and he lets out a growl. He grips my hips so that I can slide against him more and then he lifts me up, aligns me with his cock and slams inside of me with enough force that I scream. But not all-in pain, pleasure with just a bit of pain, the combination exquisite and it has me wiggling as I try to find where I want him to hit. Crying out when I find it, I make sure to hit that spot over and over again until Beel grabs my hips keeping me prone as he thrusts his hips upward faster and faster.</p><p><em>“Beel! Too fast! Ahh!” </em>An orgasm hits me, and then a second. It is around my third orgasm when Belphie rejoins us, standing so that his cock is level with my face, and I take him inside my mouth.</p><p>I am not sure when I pass out, but I wake to the feel of the sun against my face. I stretch languidly out on the bed between Beel and Belphie.</p><p>
  <em>“What time is it?” </em>
</p><p><em>“Around noon, don’t you have an appointment today?” </em>I had almost forgotten about my check up with the O.B.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, at 2pm. We are meeting the others and then I will be leaving with Mammon and Levi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess you better get dressed, I would have liked to sleep longer here. I like this set up. Think we can talk Lucifer into letting us get a treehouse?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I am pretty sure that if Hana asks, she could convince him to have one built.” </em>Beel says, and then bends over giving me a kiss before standing and stretching his naked body. <em>Yummy…</em>I almost begin to drool.</p><p>
  <em>“Beel, you’re making Hana horny.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Hmm? Really, we have an hour to spare. I was just getting hungry.” </em>By the look on Beel’s face I was sure he wasn’t talking about food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mammon, Hana, and Levi Honeymoon part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi &amp; Hana &amp; Mammon Honeymoon Part 1</p><p>As soon as we arrive back in to the Devildom Levi almost knocks me over when he sees me.</p><p><em>“It’s finally our turn! I am soooooo excited! Here, you have to put this on before we leave.” </em>Levi hands me a bag that is tied tightly closed.</p><p><em>“Don’t open it yet though.” </em>I pout pushing my bottom lip out and he bends down and kisses me.</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Because it will give you too much time to think about where we are taking you and it is supposed to be a surprise.” </em>I was beginning to have a love hate relationship with all these surprises. I loved them because they each had so far thought very carefully about where they were taking me, hated them because contrary was my nature, and I couldn’t help it.</p><p>
  <em>“Where is Mammon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Picking something up for later.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Hmm? What is he getting?” </em>I wrap my arm around his pressing my breasts up against it.</p><p>
  <em>“Hana, you don’t do sneaky very well. I love your boobs, but even a little boob action isn’t going to get me to tell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You suck.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I do, usually on you.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Yes, you do, and I love it.” </em>I purr.</p><p><em>“I’m still not telling you.” </em>Well fuck, he knew me well. Maybe my powers of seduction weren’t up to par yet. Good thing I would live a long life, plenty of times to work on my seduction skills, I could ask Asmo, being a former man whore, and Avatar of Lust he had mad seduction skills.  I know he would be all up to teach me seduction skills 101, probably even make it a learn by doing class. Heh…that would be fun in all sorts of ways. I would have to ask when we went on our honeymoon for a private lesson. Maybe Solomon would join so I can see firsthand on how Asmo seduces a male. <em>Oh fuck, I needed to stop my train of thought before I got horny. </em>That’s all I needed, go to my OB appointment turned on, that would be awkward.</p><p><em>“Your body temperature just went up, what are you thinking about?” </em>Levi asks and I look up at him.</p><p><em>“Nunya.” </em>This time it is Levi that pouts. I pat him on the cheek and skip away. I know, childish, but I had my moments.</p><p>Mammon</p><p><em>“What the hell is this?!” </em>The three sisters have about ten bags at Majolish waiting for me when I arrived.</p><p>
  <em>“Leviathan ordered this stuff for Hana, and we made some adjustments since we know what will make her comfortable.”</em>
</p><p><em>“What is it? A bunch of Otaku shit?” </em>I open up the bag and look inside. Fucking shit…If he could get Hana to wear these. Looking into each bag I see a different costume and other…things. Damn, who knew Levi had it in him to order shit like <em>that? </em>Even I had to admit it, I liked it. Double damn.</p><p><em>“So, Mammon, how much do you want to bet Hana will wear ALL of these?” </em>Alithea asks with a smirk. Hmm…money? I couldn’t pass up the chance at getting’ some extra Grimm in my pocket.</p><p><em>“Dunno, I don’t see her wearin’ a couple of these. Plus, that one of there comes with a tail she has to put in her…” </em>The sisters’ smirk like they know somethin’ about my wife that I don’t.</p><p>
  <em>“200 Grimm says she wears, all of them, or at least tries them on and shows you.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Fine, she ain’t gonna wear that one, I tell ya.” </em>If she did, I’d be shocked as fuck, and I probably won’t even care that I lost 200 grimm on the bet. Lookin’ at my watch I realize I’m cuttin’ it kinda close. I needed to get to the OB, or I might get castrated and then I’d be outta a honeymoon night as I grew my dick back.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t ya forget about the bet! I’ll be back in two days!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Oh, believe me we won’t forget that YOU will be owing us Grimm.” </em>Like I would ever forget about money. I didn’t know whether I wanted to win this bet or lose it, it was probably the first time that I didn’t mind if I lost.</p><p><em>“How in the hell do you expect me to carry all of this stuff? I don’t have ten hands.” </em>Cyn rolls her eyes at me before waving a hand in the direction of the bags, they disappear.</p><p><em>“There, they’ll be waiting for y’all at your house where you guys are staying the night.” </em>She says.</p><p>
  <em>“Hana has you saying y’all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut it, Greed, or your next modeling gig will be a gender bend with a pretty pink dress and pig tails.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Bitch…” </em>I mumble and then disappear to the combined laughter of the three. Those three have gotten on my nerves for years, but now since they were Hana’s friends they came over and ‘visited’ more like harassed, and Hana my loving (tease) wife that she was egged it on. They had been currently trying to make me dress as a woman for a photoshoot. <em>I think the fuck not. </em>Don’t get me wrong, there were plenty of males that could pull off a feminine look, I just wasn’t one of them. Asmo, maybe?  </p><p>Ali’s mate Kai wasn’t bad though, he had actually helped Levi and I come up with some places for our honeymoon and was letting us stay at his Family Home. Kai was a fox shifter and had originated from Japan many years ago after meeting and mating Alithea.</p><p><em>“Mammon!” </em>Hana is wrapping her arms around my waist as soon as I arrive in the waiting area of the OB clinic. I breathe a sigh of relief at her touch, big blue eyes look up into my face and she smiles that smile that says she loves me. It was an odd feeling, having someone love you. Being a demon, especially one of the Seven Avatars meant that people respected you for your power, but love? It was an unfamiliar concept. Even when I was a celestial love was still a foreign concept. Unlike Simeon we hadn’t been raised in a family setting. The higher level Archangels had been ‘thought’ into existence by the Creator and were adults from the moment of their <em>birth</em>, this included Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, and several others, but myself, Asmo, Beel, Belphie, and Lilith had had short childhoods before we had received our ranks. I didn’t like thinking about my days as a Celestial, there was no use dwelling over something that was never going to come back.</p><p><em>“We get to see the babies today!” </em>Hana is beyond excited at having an ultrasound, the babies would actually be resembling babies instead of blobs which is what they had looked like during the first ultrasound. Hana rubs her belly and I swear she had gotten bigger just within the short amount of time that I hadn’t seen her since the wedding.</p><p>
  <em>“Have ya gotten fa……bigger?” </em>
</p><p><em>“Nice save…don’t call a pregnant woman fat, they might just break your nose, or hold of sex.” </em>Ouch, that would fucking hurt and I wasn’t talking about getting my nose broke. I wasn’t sure how much longer I would be able to hold back from getting her into bed.</p><p>
  <em>‘“Gotcha, no telling your pregnant wife she is fat. No, never call your wife fat at any time.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Someone wants laid.” </em>Levi whispers, like he was one to talk. He was on board with the get Hana naked, wet, and writhing that we had come up with.</p><p><em>“Shut up! I’m not the only one who wants to get Hana naked…OUCH!” </em>My loving (asshole) wife pinches my ass cheek and I yelp. If I wasn’t a demon, I would be wearing permanent bruises on my ass for how much she pinches me. But then again, she would probably be wearing hickeys all over her body for as much as all of us have a tendency of sucking on her skin or biting on it. I kind of wanted to see her skin painted in our marks.</p><p>When we finally get situated in the room the OB has Hana lie back on the bed and rolls the crystal ultrasound head over her blooming belly. Her stomach had gotten noticeably bigger to us in just a short amount of time and Hana is biting her lip looking down at it.</p><p><em>“Well, the babies look to be developing nicely and you are gaining weight as you should with having multiple pregnancies. But Hana, after next week you can not teleport on your own. I prefer if you guys go places with portals set up after next week. As for shifting forms, keep it to the minimum, you may find that your powers are going to be a little wonky. It is normal with demonic and celestial pregnancy. In another month though I’d prefer you to go on part bed rest, and then the next month will be full bed rest.” </em>Hana’s lip curls and I am guessing it is the words <em>bed rest </em>that is getting to her. She wasn’t one to sit still for too long and I knew it was going to drive her insane.</p><p><em>“What about sex?” </em>Hana asks and I splutter.</p><p><em>“You’re good for now. When I put you on bed rest keep it to a minimum, but at full bedrest I suggest no full intercourse.” </em>Hana isn’t the only one that makes a groaning noise at that.</p><p><em>*I could always give you guys head* </em>Hana’s voice says in my head. Levi who had just tried to get a drink spits it clear across the room and starts to choke.</p><p><em>*Uh…can we not talk about that here? I don’t feel like poppin’ a boner here* </em>I reply.</p><p><em>*Too late for me* </em>Asmo says and Hana starts to laugh.</p><p><em>*You almost always have a boner so what is so different about now?* </em>Belphie asks.</p><p><em>*Well, I imagined Hana on her knees with her full lips wrapped around my cock and well…* </em>Asmo sends the mental image through the link and fuck…I really did have a boner now. A see a couple of the others shift the way they are standing or sitting, and I know I am not the only one with a problem. Damn it Asmo.</p><p>Sometimes I really hated my brother.</p><p>Hana</p><p><em>“What’s this?” </em>I look at the bag in one of Levi’s hands as he gives me a wide grin that says he is excited about what is inside.</p><p><em>“It’s for you! Put it on before we leave!” </em>He is practically bouncing with excited energy as he bounces from foot to foot.</p><p><em>“Alright alright!” </em>We had dropped by the castle on our way back from the appointment, so I made my way to the insanely large walk-in closet that Diavolo and Asmo insisted that we needed and Levi follows me.</p><p><em>“Is this a two-person job?” </em>I tease Levi.</p><p><em>“Uh…yeah…there is more to the outfit than what is in the bag the rest in hanging up.” </em>My brow furrows as I finally take a peak inside. Inside the bag contains a what appears to be some sort of hair pin that has white and pink fabric peonies with pieces of hanging lace. Underneath a delicate fan with sakura blossoms decorating it. They were absolutely gorgeous.</p><p><em>“Oooh! These are so pretty!” </em>Levi blushes at the compliment before he takes my hand and leads me to the back on the walk in and my mouth drops when I see what he has taken me to.</p><p><em>“Is this a Yukata?” </em>I run my fingers over the pretty fabric.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, have you worn one before? It can be tricky to put on if you haven’t worn one before.” </em>
</p><p><em>“No, I haven’t, I have always wanted to try one though.” </em>The lush fabric feels like silk between my fingers.</p><p><em>“Do you like it?” </em>Levi asks shyly.</p><p><em>“I love it, it’s beautiful Levi!” </em>I wrap my arms around his neck and give him the big kiss he deserves. Levi wraps his arms around me pulling me off of my feet as he gives me a kiss that makes my toes curls and if he doesn’t let go soon, we were getting naked here and now.</p><p><em>“If we don’t stop, we won’t be going anywhere tonight.” </em>Levi looks disappointed at the thought and I am not sure if it is about the fact that we will be running late or the fact that we aren’t having sex at this moment.</p><p><em>“We have to be quick so you can’t put it in but…” </em>I reach my hand down his pants and he groans as I pull him out my fingers pumping him as I kiss along his jaw and neck.</p><p><em>“Mmm…shit…Hana!” </em>Levi shudders as he cums and almost drops to the floor. He looks up at me with his face flushed and his breathing elevated.</p><p><em>“What about you…oh fuck!” </em>A mortified expression comes over his face as he looks behind me. I follow the line of his sight and I don’t know whether to laugh or be scared.</p><p><em>“I…I…I’m going to die!” </em>Levi crawls over to Lucifer’s suits, Lucifer’s suits that he just got cum on. <em>Whoops…</em></p><p><em>“If you don’t tell, I won’t.” </em>I murmur.</p><p><em>“And what won’t you both be telling me?” </em>A chilly voice comes from the doorway and we both freeze at the low menace. <em>Oh boy…</em>We slowly turn our heads to see Lucifer standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw clenched.</p><p><em>“Umm…well…uh…yea…ya know…it…wasanaccidentIdidn’tmeantocumonyoursuitspleasedon’tkillmebeforemyhoneymoonwithHana.” </em>Levi’s words run together as he stands up. It would probably be a more meaningful apology if he wasn’t zipping his pants up.</p><p>Welp, we're in trouble. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>